Harry Leaves Britain
by Kyron120867
Summary: What if everything you thought you knew about Lily was false. What if she made plans with a friend from Japan during her last year of Hogwarts how will Harry turn out. Slow updates so please bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

**Let me be sure to announce that I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. That belongs to J.K Rowling. Unfortunately I do own the idea for this story. For those of you following me I thank you for your support and hopefully you will like this story. I apologize for missed mistakes as I do not have a Beta yet. So if you are interested please feel free to contact me.**

Lily's Plan

The red steam train chugged along the tracks through the country side as students moved about the corridors talking amongst themselves. In one compartment sat a young boy of 11 who just frowned and looked around him as he turned away from the window. To his left was a bushy haired brunette with her nose plastered in a book like normal while biting her bottom lip. Across from him was his supposed best friend. His red hair a mess as he snored. The young boy shook his head lightly as he thought about the past year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had hoped to avoid some of the things he had suffered at his relatives, but it seemed that nothing he did changed anything. Sure he had friends now, however, he had to dumb down his intelligence so that his jealous friend would not blow up at him while trying to allow his other friend to try and control his every activity. He was ashamed of himself for allowing other people to treat him like a slave again. His distrust of people had been ingrained deep within him for as long as he could remember. He had been caught up in the moment when he first came to Hogwarts and allowed himself to ignore all the warning signs. Now he only wanted to escape from these people and never return. The Headmaster the 'great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had denied him that chance to stay at school over the summer and forced him to return to his abusive family and did not care for his concerns. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed Hermione looking at him queerly.

"Alright there Harry?" Hermione asked quietly so as to not awake their other friend.

"I'm fine Hermione." Harry replied in a hushed tone.

"No you are not, I can see it in your eyes Harry. I know you better then you think." Hermione replied in exasperation.

"Let it go Hermione. It is not like anyone will do anything about it." Harry replied defensively as he closed down his emotions. Hermione never one to be put off looked deep into his eyes and shook her head.

"You know Professor Dumbledore is right in sending you back to your family. You will be protected there." Hermione explained in a forceful tone. Harry felt anger build deep within him as he listened to her. Soon enough he could see her mouth moving, but could not hear a sound as his mind drifted off. He turned his head and looked out of the window and watched the country side pass by wishing that the trip was already over. "HARRY!"

"What?!" Harry growled out as he snapped his head back around towards Hermione.

"Have you been listening to anything I said?" Hermione asked in annoyance.

"You know, none of you know anything about me. You think that everything is bloody brilliant. Well let me tell you something, it isn't. My oh so loving 'family' call me freak. Did you know that. No, you didn't. Did you know that I am treat just like a slave at their house? No, you didn't. Well let me tell you something. I am tried of being treated like somebody's slave or whatever. I am sick of being the one to blame for everything. And you know what is worse? I let them continue because all I ever wanted was someone to like me just a little for who I am. Hell you are the first person to give me a hug and to be honest with you it scared the bloody hell out of me. So if you don't mind, LEAVE. ME. ALONE." Harry growled out as he stood and grabbed his trunk then disappeared from the train to the shock of Hermione and the now awake Ronald Weasley. Hermione's scream brought several people to the compartment to find Ron standing over her with a red face.

"You bloody know-it-all, just had to run your mouth didn't you. Now we have to get a message to Professor Dumbledore that Harry has gone missing. How the hell did he do that anyway?" Ron bellowed as tears streamed down Hermione's face as she curled up in fear of the bigger boy. She knew that he only allowed her around because of Harry. She just knew that she had destroyed her friendship with Harry with her constant insistence that he do as she told him like she knew better. Luckily Ron's brothers pulled him out of the compartment to have a few words with him in regards to his attitude, leaving Hermione alone with her fears and loneliness. One group of boys snickered as they stared at the lonely girl.

"Well, well, well, look what we found here. A lonely mudblood without her protectors. Not so high and mighty now are we Granger?" The blond headed boy sneered out.

"Go away Malfoy, I am not in the mood to deal with little boys with delusions of grandeur." Hermione hissed angrily while tears still streamed down her cheeks. The look on her face scared Draco more then he cared to admit causing him to quickly run away. Hermione for her part just sat there and fumed at her stupidity and wondered if she could ever gain the trust of her best friend, her only friend.

Back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the headmasters office several tiny instruments started to react violently as they started to puff smoke fasted and faster until they ceased to move. Luckily on unluckily, depending how you look at it, no one was inside the office at that time except for a single house elf that was looking for the address of one student in particular. He smiled happily as he snapped his fingers and made the instruments start back up. He felt the magic of them and knew that they had been tied to Harry James Potter and knew that he would be able to find the boy know and warm him not to return to Hogwarts. Seeing that the instruments were working like normal except not tied to Harry now he popped away from the office.

In a private room within Gringotts, Harry Potter crashed upon the floor after appearing with in the room in confusion and fear. He felt like crap and almost lost his breakfast before he heard someone walking over to him.

"Greetings Mr. Potter, you are right on time." The goblin said as he helped the boy up.

"Umm sorry, but what are you talking about?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Come along and everything will be explained. You may leave your trunk here until we are done." The goblin explained as he turned to leave the room. Harry not having any choice followed the goblin just to find out what was going on. They walked through stone tunnels as the passed several very old doors until they came upon a door with a large family crest upon it. The crest had a Griffin on reared back on its back legs with its wings spread wide as its front claws splayed out as attacking. Its beak was open in challenge with a banner over its head with the word _Fortitudine, et Virtute (_ Strength and Courage) upon it. The goblin looked Harry over quickly then nodded his head before knocking on the door. Both of them heard a gruff voice call out before the goblin opened the door to allow Harry to enter. Upon entering Harry was stunned at what he found. Behind a large desk he found a regally dressed goblin sitting with his hands together in front of his face. Harry continued to study the room noting the stone walls and marble floor. The walls behind the desk held several wicked looking weapons that caused Harry to shiver.

"Welcome to Gringotts Mr. Potter, I am Bloodclaw, the Potter account manager. I have been trying to contact you for the last year and a half to discuss your vaults with you in detail to which I have received no reply. Care to tell me why you find it beneath you to reply to my summons." Growled out Bloodclaw.

"Sorry, but what are you talking about. I have received nothing from Gringotts. I was hear in August of last year to get some money out of my vault. Griphook took me to my vault after a teller called him." Harry explained in fear and confusion. Bloodclaw bellowed out in a strange language that Harry assumed was his native language and quailed in fear as he bawled up in his chair trying to make himself as small as possible. After a few barked commands another goblin ran into the room before running out again only to return a few moments later with another goblin that was shaking in fear. Harry noted that it was Griphook before Griphook saw him and then fell to the ground in abject terror.

"Is this the patack that led you to your trust vault Mr. Potter?" Blood claw asked in anger. Harry could only nod his head as he looked back and forth between all the goblins in the room. "I see, well Griphook what have you to say tot he fact that you ignored Director Ragnok's instructions in regards to Mr. Potter?"

"I have nothing to say as I was doing as I was instructed. Mr. Potter's magical guardian did not want him to know of his status amongst the wizards." Griphook reply in a shaky voice.

"So you would listen to a wizard over me?" Growled another goblin as he entered the room along with several guards who immediately stood against the walls in the room. "You would have us bow down to the wizards claims for what?"

"He is his guardian, it was his right to request this of us." Griphook replied with a sneer. Before anyone could say or do anything else director Ragnok beheaded Griphook right there and then turned to another goblin held by two of the guards.

"What do you have to say for yourself Clawhook? I find it distressing that goblins would consort with wizards to keep inheritance from one of the seven. Did you think that we would not find out. Bloodclaw has overseen these accounts for over 100 years and no one can take that away from him except a true Potter. To which Albus Dumbledore is not. So pray tell me why you have done this." Ragnok growled out.

"Because he promised my clan great riches from the Potter family vaults as well as the other vaults." Clawhook replied in distaste.

"What other vaults?" Ragnok growled out as he lashed out with his claws.

"He is the heir to several families beside the Potters. Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Peverell, and Slytherin by conquest." Clawhook replied in pain. "Dumbledore brought some blood to determine what his heritage was."

"Are you telling me that he is the heir to five of the seven. Do you realize what you have done? This young man here could destroy Gringotts with a stroke of his pen. He owns more money then any other wizard in Britain and even owns a share of Gringotts itself." Every goblin in the room sucked in their breath with this announcement which caused Clawhook to pale in realization of what he had truly done. Harry for his part just sat there in confusion and fear trying to not make a sound so that no one hurt him.

"Fear not Mr. Potter, we will not harm you as you are the only wizard alive that has an interest in the bank itself. Your ancestor lent us the land upon which Gringotts is built and as such took ten percent of the bank. Your vaults today are the largest in the entire world. Now let us discuss why we originally wrote you about. You see you were supposed to be brought here on your eleventh birthday for your name day and inheritance. We also need to read your parents will and deal with a few family matters. I would also like you to take the inheritance test so that we can determine what families your are heir to." Ragnok explained in a calming voice. Harry was not fooled by those words, however he knew that he had no chance of getting out of here alive so he just nodded his head quietly as he looked at the goblin in fear. "Very well, first we will deal with your parents will. Would you like to listen to it or read it?" Ragnok asked.

"Um listen to it?" Harry questioned hesitantly.

"Very well." Ragnok replied as he set down at the desk and pulled out a box before running his finger over it, before a light appeared around the edges of the box before they all heard a click from it. Ragnok opened the box and pulled out a globe before setting it on the desk before tapping it with his finger. The globe light up from inside before projecting the image of two people one was a beautiful red head woman who head the most beautiful emerald eyes along with a young man with messy black hair which caused harry to reach up to his hair as the man pulled off his wire rimmed glasses.

" _Hello is this thing working? Ah well. This is the last will and testament of myself James Charlus Potter and my lovely wife Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans. I swear that I am of sound mind and body. Shut it Padfoot. Any and all other wills are null and void. To my dearest wife. If I should die before you I leave everything to you. I love you with all my heart."_ James said before the globe flashed quickly before resetting once again to focus on the woman Lily.

" _I, Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans declare this to be my last will and testament. Any and all previous wills are null and void. If you are hearing this then James has died before me and I have left you my lovely son alone in this world. I need you to know that if I died protecting you then I did it willingly and you should not blame yourself. I would do it again if I had a choice. There are a few things that you need to know Harry. First, do not trust any of them. Dumbledore, James and Sirius as well as Remus are up to something and I do not know what it is. I do know that they should all go to Azkaban for line theft as I am the last descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. Albus Dumbledore is up to something and it is not good. I do not want you going to Hogwarts for any reason as such I have left specific instructions with Bloodclaw in the event of my death. He is to find you anyway he can and send you to Japan to go to school. The fees are already paid. Hopefully he finds you when you are six, however, if not they can take care of the problems when you arrive. As the last regent of the Most ancient and Noble House of Potter I declare all bequevements from James Charlus Potter to be null and void. All my inheritance shall go to Harrison James Andrew Potter. Yes Harry, you have two middle names on your real birth certificate that a dear friend of mine took care of. No one knows your real name as they have forced you into several betrothal contracts. Without your real name on them none of them are valid. Hopefully no one made any for the heir of head of house, if they did there is nothing I can do about them my sweet boy. When this is done you will receive a letter that Bloodclaw is holding for you. No one knows of this will as it was done in secret. Be safe my son and live a long and healthy life."_ The figure of Lily disappeared with a sad smile on her face before Harry could even think of anything to say. Tears streamed down his face throughout the entire time. The goblins themselves allowed Harry to regain his composure before continuing further.

"Thank you." Harry replied quietly as Bloodclaw handed over an aged envelope with a his name written in flowing script. Harry placed it in his robes quietly with a sad smile. Slowly he got himself under control.

"Now Mr. Potter, we need some of your blood so that we can do and inheritance test and then we can get you settled and on your way to our affiliate bank in Kyoto Japan." Bloodclaw explained as he held out an obsidian dagger towards Harry. Harry looked over the black dagger with some trepidation before holding out his hand shakily before grasping it and then sliced his palm before allowing the blood to spill into a stone basin before the cut healed itself. He then watched as the blood began to swirl within the basin until a quill lifted to start scratching upon a piece of parchment.

Harrison James Albert Potter

 **Born July 31, 1980**

 **Father James Charlus Potter and Sirius Orion Black**

 **Mother Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans**

 **Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter – Father**

 **Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black – Father**

 **Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor – Father**

 **Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw – Mother**

 **Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell Father**

 **Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin through Conquest**

"Now Mr. Potter this box here hold several rings that you will need to try on to see if they except you. Please place them on the ring finger on your left hand. If they except you magic will shrink them down to the appropriate size." Bloodclaw explained. Harry nodded his head as he pulled the box towards him before spinning it around to face him.

Harry smiled slightly as he pulled one of the rings with the seal of a griffin upon it. Placing the ring on his finger and felt it start to vibrate as a warmth settled over him, as the ring magic coursed through him he felt a pain like never before in his head. Before anyone could say or do anything his back arched as he screamed out in pain while his head slashed back and forth. As a black cloud escaped his forehead before it too started to wail in anguish and anger before dissipating from the room. Harry himself collapsed slipping from the chair as if he had no bones holding him together. Ragnok and several goblins moved to assist him before he hit the floor and gently placed him back in the chair. It was several minutes before he woke up and looked around feeling lighter already then he had ever felt before. His smile was radiant and brought a smile to the goblins within the room. He then grabbed the other rings and repeated the process. When he placed the ravenclaw ring on his finger a shield snapped into existence and surrounded Harry.

"LEAVE KNOW BEFORE YOU ARE ALL KILLED SEVERAL BLOCKS ON HIS MAGIC ARE ABOUT TO BURST!" Bellowed a woman's voice as the goblins left the room immediately. Just as the doors closed a burst of magic exploded from Harry's body radiating outwards like a star exploding causing the entire room to shake as dust and debris fell from the ceiling. The wave carried throughout the room and then out into the tunnel before knocking all the goblins over before continuing on its way outwards. After the goblins stood and returned to the office they found the office was destroyed with Harry floating in the air as light pulsed around him they watched as his body contorted this way and that and heard bones break and pop left and right. They were stunned and the guards immediately began to repair the room as best they could. Ragnok had one goblin go and gather a healer and then sat and watched Harry along with Bloodclaw. He had never really seen anything like this in his 150 years of life and knew without a doubt that this young man was going to be very powerful.

In Scotland several professors stopped what they were doing as they felt a wave of pure magic pass over them causing each of them to shiver. One of them felt a warmth from the shiver while the other two felt cold fear invade their bodies. The shiver was over before they could think about it causing one of them to hurry towards his office and immediately look to some tiny instruments on the shelves behind his desk. He nodded his head as he noted they were all still working properly and noted that one showed the direction of the train. Before he could even sit down to think about it his door burst open.

"Albus, what was that? I felt cold dread course through me just now." The man asked as he walked in.

"I am not sure Severus, however, I am sure that Harry is fine as my trinkets are still working. The magical signature is new to me and I am afraid I shall have to track it down to see who it is. We shall then have to find out what to do about it. I have never felt any power like this since I bond the boy's magic so long ago." Albus replied. Severus was stunned by the announcement and frowned a moment before nodding his head and leaving the office while Albus pondered what had happened this year. Severus on the other hand moved through the castle to find Minerva McGonagall to discuss this with her. He had not realized the Potter brat had his magic bound and wanted someone else to know before Albus realized he had said anything.

Back at Gringotts Harry finally opened his eyes to find himself laying on a soft bed staring up at the white ceiling. He looked around cautiously to find himself alone inside of a large room with his cloths sitting next to his bed. As he started to get up the door opened as a young woman entered the room.

"Greetings Mr. Potter, I am Healer Thompson. I am on call for any Witch or Wizard injured within the halls of Gringotts. Now after your meeting with Director Ragnok and Bloodclaw there are several things they found out. First, we know that you have suffered from severe malnutrition as well as abuse. There are scars on your body that even after the healing magic. The glamor you had disappeared so I am afraid that I have seen all of it. Gringotts has decided that they will allow you to decide what to do about it as you are the injured party also you some visitors here that would like to see you if you are agreeable to that." Healer Thompson said with a smile on her face. Harry growled about hearing about visitors.

"Who are they?" Harry asked in a whispered voice.

"They are to be your sponsors in Japan as far as I know. They have already signed the documents provided by your mother and wanted to meet you." She replied, to which Harry just nodded his Thompson went back to the door and opened it to allow a beautiful woman with a strange outfit on her hair was long and braided down her back. Her smile radiated her porcelain face her brown eyes shined with pure joy as she looked upon Harry.

"Hello Harry, my name is Kimiko Tokugawa. I have come to take you home." Kimiko informed him while taking a seat next to him.

"Home, why?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Because Harry-Kun you are to be my son-in-law. The betrothal contract was made when Lily and I attended Hogwarts together. She knew that Albus Dumbledore was trying to do something, but we did not know what. She was drugged with love and loyalty potions and I helped with that. She knew that she would lose to them and decided that we would protect any child she had by binding them to my family with a blood bound betrothal contract. I am my family have been searching for you for a long time. I need to introduce you to several people who will be your protection." Kimiko explained as several people walked in. Harry noted that each wore strange outfits with the same symbol on them. "Ah I see you noted the symbol. It is the tri-hollyhock. You see Harry-Kun you are going to be marrying my daughter Aoi Tokugawa. My father-in-law is Tsunenari Tokugawa the 18th head of the Tokugawa Shogunate. In Japan the Shogunate rules the Japanese magical society and serve at the pleasure of the Emperor. Now let me introduce my husband Iehiro Tokugawa the heir to the Tokugawa clan. The others are Hiro, Matzune, Ichigo, and Miko. They will be your primary guards until further notice. They will also be carrying you on that stretcher so that we can get you home." Kimiko explained as he nodded his head to each of the people she introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Harry-Kun. I hope that you will find life on our home pleasant and calm. I was pleased with the contract when Kimiko showed it to me and also singed my name to it binding it permanently." Iehiro said as he bowed to Harry. Harry did not even feel himself being lifted and placed on the stretched before the group left the room and found them walking towards a large fireplace. Harry had no idea why they would walk towards the fireplace and began to become nervous as he watched the flames turn green and flare up as the first of the group walked through the flames. He felt a hand grip his shoulder and turned his head to look into Kimiko's beautiful eyes as the green flame flared up around him before he felt himself spin around as scenes of different places played out around him before it ended with the group walking out into the tunnels of another place. This was to much for Harry as his eyes rolled up into his head and he knew no more.


	2. Japan and a New family

**Let me be sure to announce that I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. That belongs to J.K Rowling.**

Japan and a New family

Harry had laid in bed for two weeks recovering from all the stuff that happened to him in England. He had still not met anyone outside of Kimiko and her husband and his guards. At first he felt like he was in prison, however, slowly it turned into something else, he realized that if he needed anything within reason it was gathered for him. He was surprised that Kimiko took part of each day to talk about his mother a lot. He laughed and cried with her a lot over the things his mother did while in school as well as some of the things she did to the so called marauders. As he was thinking about these things he was surprise to Iehiro walk into his room by himself along with a much older gentleman. Forcing himself up on his knees he bowed to both of the men as he had been taught. He was surprised when the elderly man came over and grabbed him softly by the shoulders and helped him lay back down.

"Harry-Kun, you must strain yourself to much. I am happy to see you are doing better, as to who I am my name is Tsunenari, I am the Shogun of Japan and serve at the pleasure of the Emperor. Now the reason I am here is that we need to find you a family to blood adopt you so that we can hide you better. Also we need to discuss your education both magical and non-magical which I am afraid is surly lacking. I am not sure what those British wizards are thinking, but we shall help you learn the proper way. Now I am going to leave you with Iehiro so that the two of you may discuss which of the four families we have looked at. The finally decision is of course yours as you will be living with them for a while until you marry my granddaughter. You should know that once you chose the family the contract will be made public knowledge only with your Japanese name being used." Tsunenari said as he gently squeezed Harry's shoulder before standing and giving a slight head nod before walking out. Iehiro sat down one his father left and smiled at Harry before pulling out four file folders.

"Well Harry-Kun, I am pleased to see you are getting better, so be about it. These four families are old clans and have been around just as long as the Tokugawa Clan. The first is the Oda Clan as you can see they have as much power as we do and would benefit you quite well. The good thing is that they tend to do self tutoring before sending their children to school at the age of twelve. This helps us because for the next year you will be going through a time dilation period starting with when students normally enter school here in Japan. You will have to learn how to speak, read, and write Japanese. Which I am afraid is not as easy as it looks. There are three forms of written Japanese. Kanji, Hiragana and Katakana. Learning these will be difficult if not for magic so we are safe there. Now the head of the Oda family is a close friend of mine from school. His wife I do not know as well but is known to be a very sweet women. They have remain secluded since the death of their first child, however, no one outside of the five Clans knows the truth of this." Iehiro explained as he passed several pictures of he couple over to Harry to look over, He smiled at some of them and noted how sad the women looked as if haunted by something. He knew the look well and almost decided right then to chose them, but knew that he needed to really look them over and also meet them.

"Is there a way I could meet these families before I make my finally decision?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Very good Harry-Kun. It is always wise to meet people before making any determination. Never let anyone else's opinions matter to you until you make your own mind up. That is a mark of a true leader." Iehiro replied with a smile on his face and a nod of his head. The two talk for another several hours before they discussed the four families that hoped to adopt Harry as their son before Iehiro left him to think about his choices and make arrangements for him to meet them in person.

After Iehiro left Harry really thought about the various families as he look over each of the files he had been given. He still kept coming back to the Oda family as the woman really looked like she needed something that maybe he could give her. As he thought about the whole ting his mind wondered to his mother and what she would have done in this situation and realized that not even that helped him to make any type of decision. He was here because people wanted to manipulate him and left him no choice before. Now he was being given a choice to decide his own fate. The rest of the week was working towards the personal interviews with the four families and how he would conduct himself. Harry tried to show a happy face for most of it, but he kept getting corrected on his posture and manners as well as how he spoke to his elders. By the time he met the first family he was so sick of listening to how he should conduct himself that it ended up almost being a disaster. Luckily the head of the Nanbu clan, Toshifumi Nanbu smiled and told everyone but his wife to leave the room.

"Harry-kun, I think that you have gone through a great deal and suffer from to many peoples expectations. I can tell you that my Keko and I would be pleased to become your parents. I must tell you that while Keko is indeed a witch I am not. While this does not cause a major problem here in Japan we still get some people who think differently about our families. While we would give you every bit of love you need and want. I think that you should consider our dear friend Oda Akane as she lost her son at birth. This has been kept secret from everyone and to be honest with your eye color you would fit with her as she also has emerald eyes." Toshifumi explained to him.

"I would love you like my own Harry-kun but what my husband says is true. It would mean so much to Akane." Keko said with a sad smile on her face.

"Thank you for the advice. It says a great deal for both of you and Akane to have such great friends." Harry said before to two adults stood and gave Harry a hug and then left, neither missing the flinch at the close contact they initiated.

Finally the day came to meet the Oda family, what surprised Harry was that they already had one son by the name of Nobunari. Akane was a beautiful woman with brilliant emerald eyes and blue black hair that trailed down her back in the tradition braid of her station. Her husband Nobuhito was a proud man and doted on his wife and son. He had long block hair bound behind his back with deep brown eyes that held much wisdom in them. He had a chiseled face with a strong jaw. Nobunari was till very young at the age of 6 and was the spitting image of his father. Harry sat there for few minutes after introductions were made just looking at the three and felt his magic reach out to the two adults. It scared him something fierce which cause Akane to gasp and run to Harry wrapping him in her arms. She rocked him quietly while both Nobuhito and his son watched on in stunned silence. Harry could hear the silent whisper from Akane as she cradled his small body to herself.

"I think magic itself has made our decision for us Harry-kun. There are a few things you need to know as you will end up being both my and Iehiro's heir..." Nobuhito started to explain.

"But that is not right for your own son." Harry said interrupting him.

"Harry-Kun, the reason is quite natural you see the Oda clan is only known in the magic world because until now no Oda was born a squib. Nobunari is still very young and as such has plenty of time to learn the things he will need to bring the clan to prominence in the non magical world once again. While he will still live a long life like us he can not perform magic at all. The two of you will rule the clan together as co heads. You for the magical world while he builds the clan from the non magical side. And it would mean so much to us if you would consent to become our son." Nobuhito explained with a smile on his face. "While we love Nobunari with all our heart, Akane misses our first child. Please say you will come live with us." He finished with a pleading look on his face. Harry did not trust his voice to much just nodded his head as he rest it upon Akane's breasts while tears stream down his face. It was the first time he had ever felt safe in anyone's arms. Akane herself was crying softly with great joy at the thought of having another son. This one felt as if he were her own.

"I think we shall call you Hirohito, it is a good name and means abundant benevolence." Akane explained in a husky voice from all the crying she was doing. Both Nobuhito and Nobunari agree completely with the choice.

"I, I would l like that Okasan, Otosan, Nobunari." Harry replied quietly with a catch in his voice. The entire family gathered in a group hug as the Iehiro and Kimiko looked on with tears in their eyes.

It took several more days before Harry was able to get around on his own before he was brought to the Japanese Diet of Magic. He was surprised to find it was buried under the Non magical Diet and even more surprised that they knew about magic themselves. As he looked to Kimiko she could tell he was surprised.

"Harry-kun, in Japan magic is well known for the most part just ignored as another part of life. Most magic is believed to be performed by the Shinto priest when expelling spirits. As such our world here is different then other places in the world. One of the main differences is that we are not part of the ICW. They disagree with our ideas and culture. We believe that magical children must learn the same as non magical children and learn to live in harmony with each other. Yes you will have different opportunities, however, that does not mean you can not work in the non magical world as well. Another thing that is different is that fact that what we are about to do is rejected by the ICW because it changes your appearance. So your friends will never recognize you again." Kimiko explained as they walked towards one of the elevators.

"I think I understand. Will I be meeting with Aoi finally after this, I mean I am supposed to marry her after all." Harry said in a quiet voice as they entered the elevator with his four guards.

"Well Harry-Kun, you need to attend your lessons this summer fist then after that you will be introduced to her. It will be very public and almost like a wedding ceremony here in Japan. At that time you will give her a betrothal ring. But fear not my son, everything will be explained to you in detail on what you have to do." Iehiro explained with a smile on his face to. "Just remember that you will be my heir as well so there are things you will have to learn, however, Aoi will be the next shogun when I step down. She is very powerful and I think the both of you will be a good match. For you it will be about five years until we meet again, but for us it will only be 9 months and then you will be entering Kaichi Gakuren, it is one of the oldest private schools in Japan and has trained witches and wizards since around 300 AD by the Roman calendar. Shortly before the beginning or World War II we decided that it would be best for us to protect as many non magicals as possible here so we opened it to them and have since trained our magicals in both systems. We even have a university open to our students as well. I myself hold two doctorates in the non magical world, as well as mastery in battle magic." He continued as the elevator traveled downwards. Harry nodded his head and smiled at the thought of going to such a private and well known school. He chuckled when he thought of what Hermione would think of all of this. As he was led out of the elevator and introduced to various members of the Diet. After that the group moved to another area that was heavily guarded and had a strange feel to it. Once they were all through the protections and with in the inner chamber, they were met by the Oda family. Harry ran to Akane and threw his arms around her in happiness disregarding the looks the others gave the two.

An elderly woman cleared her throat loudly gaining the attention of everyone. Before directing everyone to take a seat.

"Good afternoon everyone. I would like to welcome each of you here for this momentous occasion. Today we will be witness to the birth of Oda Hirohito to Nobuhito and Akane. Harry-Kun you must enter this of free will. Do you wish to be bound by blood and magic to Nobuhito and Akane Oda?" The elderly woman asked.

"I do." Harry replied in a firm, clear voice.

"Oda Nobuhito, do you swear on your life and magic to love, protect and train Harry-Kun as your son and Heir in the magical world?" The woman asked.

"I do." Nobuhito replied firmly.

"Oda Akane, do you swear on your life and magic to love, protect and train Harry-Kun as your son and heir to the Oda clan?" the woman asked.

"I do with all my heart." Akane replied fervently.

"Then by the powers vested in me as the head Priestess, I call upon the five elements to bear witness to your adoption of this child. Spirit of the Earth, Guardian of the North, You ground me and feed my connection to the earth. Be with me now to be witness and guardian to this ritual. Spirit of the Wind, Guardian of the East, You fuel my imagination and give me creativity. Be with me now to be witness and guardian to this ritual. Spirit of Fire, Guardian of the South, Your power leaves me in awe, I am comforted by your flame. Be with me now to be witness and guardian to this ritual. Spirit of Water, Guardian of the West, you are my pathway to the Goddess, you bring me peace. Be with me now to be witness and guardian to this ritual. Akasha, spirit of energy that surrounds us. Be with us now to be witness and guardian to this ritual." the elderly Priestess intoned as fires burst into being in each of the four cardinal directions. Before a dome appeared around the Nobuhito, Akane, and Harry.

"Harry-Kun, you must strip down and bath yourself before stepping into the pool of water. Use the blue soap and allow no one to touch you." Akane explained as she began to strip down herself. Harry was so embarrassed he almost fell on his ass turning so fast. He walked over to a wooden stool and sat down on it after stripping out of his cloths and then began to clean himself as thoroughly as possible before standing and walking into the warm water. He was met shortly thereafter by Nobuhito and Akane as well. They sat to either side of him without touching him and smiled at him.

"Harry, I want you to know that we are very happy that you are joining our family. After today you will probably look more like Akane then me as Nobunari does. I want you to know that we welcome you into our family with open arms and hearts." Nobuhito said with a smile on his face.

"Yes Harry, I am more then happy to have you join us. After today you will be known only as Hirohito Oda. You will still have all your other titles, but they will mean nothing to us because you will be our son." Akane said with a smile on her face as tears trailed down her cheeks to splash into the water. After fifteen minutes in the bath the three arose ans stepped out into the ritual ring. Harry was directed to sit in the middle of the circle while Nobuhito and Akane stood to either side of him before they were each handed an obsidian dagger and a chalice. Each of them slashed their palms and allowed blood to drain into the chalice before the wounds healed and then turned towards each other and bowed before bowing towards the four flames while holding the chalices up towards each of he flames. Praying for their protection and guidance. As they turned back toward each other they were stunned to see a red headed woman standing behind Harry with the same emerald eyes as he had.

"Greetings. My name is Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans. I have come to bless this ritual. The both of you have chosen to take my son Harrison James Andrew Potter into your heart and minds as your son. I am here to tell you that Circa blesses this union and pray that you will love my son as much as I do." Lily's ghost said in an airy tone as she leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. "I bless you my son in the name of Circa and pray that you live a happy and fruitful life." she finished before stepping back away from him. Nobuhito and Akane both bowed to Lily's ghost before someone walked towards them with another small challis with a potion inside of it. They each poured a little of their blood inside the chalice before the person handed the challis to Harry. Taking the cup Harry offered a fervent pray to each of the four flames before drinking the cup down in one go. He felt his body become both heavy and light as his eyes rolled up into his head. He was laid down gently within the circle before he hurt himself and then Akane began to draw runes on his body with her blood. Once she was done Nobuhito also drew runes on his body.

As Harry opened his eyes he found himself in a strange place. As he looked around he could not see anyone or anything and looked down to find his was naked as the day he was born. It was then that he heard someone walking towards him with the soft tapping of something that sounded like wood. He looked around before he found himself staring at a woman that was beyond beautiful. He could not truly describe how she looked.

"Greetings young man, and who are you?" The ethereal voice asked with a smile on her face.

"I am Harrison James Andrew Potter, soon to be Oda Hirohito." Harry explained with a catch in his voice.

"Ah, yes you have come before me for my blessing. Do you swear to serve my earthly family with every fiber of your being. Do you swear to serve at my pleasure and live by the tenets of your family?" she asked.

"I do." Harry answered reverently.

"Do you swear to be true to yourself, regardless of what may come. To guide those who need it and to help those in need? Do you swear to be my champion?" the woman asked.

"I swear to be your champion and help those in need." Harry answered with a bowed head.

"Then I Amaterasu, claim you now and forever Oda Hirohito Champion of the Sun Goddess. May you serve me well." Amaterasu replied in a solemn tone as she laid her hand upon Harry's brow and chest. Harry felt his body shift and change as he crew taller and felt his features change slightly. He of course did not know what was going on but decided that now was not the time to ask questions. "Rest now my child, know that you have pleased us greatly and look forward to seeing what you will achieve in your life." Amaterasu said as she faded from his sight. He started to look around before he noted two people standing in front of him once again. They looked just like his parents except his father looked rather sad.

"Hello Hirohito, I am your father James Potter. I have been granted the privilege of being here to watch you move forward with your life. While I know that I violated your mother in a way I should never have. I am still proud of you being who you are even after what the Dursleys did to you. This will be the last time you see me Hirohito as it is part of my agreement with your mother, she truly was the smartest witch of our age. She was also my undoing. I shall be paying for my sins for a very long time. I did repent towards the end, however, it was already to late." The ghost of Jame Potter informed him as a black cloaked figured placed a hand on him and pulled him away.

"My dearest son, I just wanted to tell you that I will be watching you always. I love you and always have. Have a happy life my son." Lily's ghost said as she leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the forehead before disappearing. Everything went dark once again when he found himself once again within the ritual circle with both his new father and mother. They looked upon him with love and wonder at hey way he looked before helping him to stand up.

"Greetings Young Hirohito-Kun, we welcome you among us and pray for your future successes." The elderly priestess said in a happy tone before the flames went out. "Now I believe that you might want to shower and bath once again." She replied as she walked away while two acolytes came over and directed him towards a side door which led into a private shower room. After a long shower to wash all the blood off of him he felt refreshed and clean once again. He felt strange as he stepped out of the shower and found himself standing in front of a full length mirror. He studied his features and found he liked the way he looked his eyes remained Emerald, but had flecks of gold in them know while his hair had grown long and turn blue black like his mother Akane's hair. He noted that he had the same chin and nose as Nobuhito but his cheek bones reminded him of Akane. He also noted that he was about 1 meter 65 centimeters tall and that his body filled out quite a bit. His eyesight was perfect without his glasses which caused him to smile widely. He was therefor shocked when Akane stepped into the shower room to find him naked with a kimono in her hands.

"You are very handsome my son. I hope you are pleased with your looks?" She said in a questioning tone. He smiled embarrassed while he tried to cover his groin area.

"Thank you Okasan, I am very pleased with the way I look now. I am finally your son." Hirohito replied only to notice his voice has also changed. Chuckling Akane stepped forward and told him to sit so that she could make sure he was dressed properly. She handed him boxer briefs which he gladly slid on before she started to dress him properly. As he finally stood up he noted that the cloths wee light weight and did not impede him in any manner. Once she was done she stepped out and allowed his father to step in. he had several things with him and told him to sit once again while he fixed Hirohito's hair. (Harry will be call Hiro or Hirohito from here on.) once Hirohito's hair was done properly he was brought out of the shower room to be introduced to everyone. The group as a whole was stunned with his looks as you could not tell he was originally born English and looked so much like the Oda parents that no one could gain say them. After a small welcoming ceremony and signing of his birth certificate by his parents and the family healer, the family of four took a family portkey home to begin their new life.

Appearing in the foyer of the family home Hirohito fell on his ass once again to his consternation and the chuckles of his parents. He did not get upset about the mirth as he felt their love for him and allowed himself to be helped up before removing his sandals and slipping on some slippers he would wear in the house. They showed him around the house and also showed him his very own room. He was stunned with the difference between what he was used to to what he had here. He found that in Japan most people did not sleep in beds like they did in the rest of the world, but instead slept on a soft mat the could fold up along with a comforter that was filled with goose down as well as a strange looking pillow. Akane helped Hirohito lay out the bedding and then showed him how to fold it several times before she was sure he understood how it was done. Hirohito enjoyed his time with his mother learning something new and soon felt right at home.

After they finished Akane and Hirohito entered the family room to find several people sitting waiting on them. He bowed to Iehiro and Kimiko before bowing to the others. Akane directed him to take a seat before she looked at everyone.

"Hiro, I would like to introduce the people that you do not know. They will play a major role in your life for a while. Nobunari has to return to school as he has classes until July 17th. Our school year started in April every year and this year it started on April 1. Now during this time you will be in time dilation and should be able to cover five years of training in the next nine months. Luckily we have a potion that will decrease your age back to what you are at the time. We did not change your birth date so Nobunari will be here for your birthday as well. You will be experiencing a 6 to one ratio. In other words for every month here you will experience 6 months. You of course will have breaks especially when Nobunari finishes his term, then we will start it right up again. At the end of that time you will be taking what the British call their OWLS. Then you will be tested at at school to determine your placement. But for know let me introduce your tutors. Fujiwara Naniko who will be going over Japanese history and literature. Ito Ichigo, who will be teaching your math, arithmancy and runes. Sato Fumiko who will be teaching you science, potions, and herbology. I will be handling Magical theory and history as well as defensive magic. Master Yamada will handle Battle magic and martial arts training. As a group we will be teaching customs and several different arts. Please know that you may come to any of us with questions if you are stuck on anything." Akane explained with a smile on her face. Hiro stood and bowed to each of his instructors as they were introduced to him and greeted them as best he could.


	3. Reprisals and Hermione's Choices

**Let me be sure to announce that I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. That belongs to J.K Rowling.**

Reprisals and Hermione's Choices

On September 1, 1992 students wee happily boarding the Hogwarts express while one student seemed to be scared to board. She fretted as she had not heard from her friend Harry Potter in the three months they had been out of school. She had tried to write him only to have all her letter return to her and felt horrible. She was determined to do anything it took to make up for her attitude last year. She found an empty compartment and placed her trunk in the rack above her head and sat down to read a book to try and get her mine off of her worries.

"Hello Hermione, have you seen Harry yet." Ronald Weasley asked with a condescending tone. To which she frowned and shock her head. Ron just nodded his head and left the compartment to find his friends while she was left alone. She did not even realize that the train had left the station until Draco Malfoy pulled open the door flank by both Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, look here if it isn't the mudblood, so did that loser Potter finally dump your sorry arse?" Draco sneered out. Hermione just looked at the blond boy with anger in her eyes and whipped her wand out and placed it between his eyes.

"I think you need to find somewhere else to go Malfoy. If you persist in bothering me it will be at your own detriment." Hermione hissed out this caused Draco to run away as fast as his legs could carry him. Thus leaving Hermione alone for the rest of the ride. She finally realized that she would not be able to talk to Harry until after the opening feast and only hoped that he would forgive her.

After arriving at Hogwarts she followed the other returning students to the great hall and took a seat at the end of the table to find that no one had seen Harry at all. She was surprised when Professor McGonagall approached her after the sorting and informed that the headmaster wished to see her after the feast. As she looked up at the headmaster she noted that he was not happy at all and seemed to be seething beneath the surface and could not understand why he would be so angry. Slowly after the meal she made her way up to the headmasters office with Professor McGonagall at her side. She feared this meeting for some reason and did not understand why.

Upon entering the office she was met with not only the headmaster, but also Professor Snape who hated her with a passion almost as much as he hated Harry.

"Ms. Granger, I have called you here for several reasons. First, I would like to know if you have heard from young Harry this summer." Headmaster asked in a barely control angry tone.

"No Headmaster, he has not responded to any of my letters." She replied quietly while looking at her feet.

"Why have you not heard from him this summer, I thought that Potter brat was your dearest friend." Professor Snape sneer out.

"I upset him at the end of the year when we were heading home on the train. I am sure that Ronald told you he disappeared from the train." Hermione replied in a subdued tone.

"WHAT!?" Dumbledore bellowed, before whipping out his wand and hitting Hermione with a spell that made her feel as if someone was pounding on her head. The feeling immediately left as Professor McGonagall stepped in between the two.

"Albus contain yourself. What do you think you are doing? She is just 12 years old for Merlin's sake. What has this anything to do with Mr. Potter not being here anyway. Have you checked with his relatives as of yet. I told you they were the worst sort when you left him there all those years ago." Professor McGonagall bellowed herself causing everyone to step back especially Dumbledore.

"You are right Minerva, I should have not taken my fear and anger out on Ms. Granger. It would seem that we will need to look for young Harry at his relatives house. However, we still need to deal with her threatening Mr. Malfoy on the train." Albus replied in a contrite tone.

"That is not true, he threatened me with his two bodyguards on the train and I just defended myself against him." Hermione replied hotly.

"Never the less, you pulled your wand on him and threatened him. As such you will be expelled from Hogwarts effective Immediately and taken to the Ministry of Magic. If you can not find another school to take you. Your magic will be bound and you will be obliviated, I do so hope that does not happen as many students once exposed to magic tend to go crazy once that happens." Dumbledore replied evenly to the gasps of Minerva McGonagall.

"Surely you can't be serious Albus. The punishment is extremely harsh for this." Minerva replied in heavily accented voice.

"I am sorry Minerva, however, the board has spoken. Severus will escort her to the ministry and turn her over to Madam Marchblank and Madam Bones." Albus explained as he nodded his head towards Severus Snape.

"Lay one finger on Ms. Granger Severus and you will not survive the results. I am the Deputy Headmistress here and it is my responsibility to do this." Minerva growled out with her wand in hand. No one had even seen her pull the wand, however, they could all see that she was extremely serious about her threat.

"Are you threatening a fellow professor Minerva?" Albus gasped out in surprise.

"I think we both know that I do not threaten Albus. I know of Severus's hatred for Ms. Granger and will not allow that to happen. Not on my watch." Minerva replied.

"Minerva, you know that Severus has my complete trust and confidence. He will nto harm Ms. Granger." Albus chided in his grandfatherly tone. This caused Hermione to tense up as snippets of her conversation with Harry on the train started to bleed through.

"I think not and you need the entire board to replace me Albus and we both know that so I shall take Ms. Granger to the Ministry and deliever her myself. Rest assured that I will be filing a complaint about this myself." Minerva replied as she pushed Hermione behind her towards the floo before tossing the powder in the floo and calling out for the Department of Magical Law enforcement. When she got a response she was pleased to see that she had connected with Amelia Bones's office which caused both Albus and Severus to pale slightly.

Professor McGonagall to what do I the pleasure. Is Susan alright?" Amelia questioned.

"Yes Susan is just fine Amelia. I need you to open your floo so that I may bring a student to your office for your meeting with her and Madam Marchblank." Minerva replied which caused Amelia to looked surprised, but nodded her head as she opened the floo allowing them to step through. As the two disappeared from Hogwarts Albus exploded in rage while Severus quailed at the power radiating off of him.

In Madam Bones office Professor McGonagall and Hermione sat down in the chairs that Amelia offered them and stared at the two.

"So what meeting are you referring to Minerva? I was not made aware of any and I am sure that Madam Marchblank knows even less. Besides we both know that any meeting with myself or Madam Marchblank requires the attendance of not only Ms. Grangers Magical guardian but also her parents. So could you please tell me what is going on." Madam Bones asked in confusion as she kept looking between her two guests.

"I think it would be good to gather at the Granger home then to discuss this. I think that it would also be a good idea to gather Griselda as well and have her bring brochures on other magical school in the world as Albus has just expelled Ms. Granger from Hogwarts over my protests." Minerva explained to the anger of Amelia.

"Very well." Was all that Amelia said as she sent of a note to the Department of Education before standing and opening her door to inform her secretary to let Madam Marchblank come directly into her office.

After about twenty minutes of waiting a frazzled Griselda Marchblank stormed into Amelia's office.

"What is the meaning of this Madam Bones?" Madam Marchblank barked out.

"Hello to you to Griselda. I am the reason you are here with those brochures. It would appear that Albus has expelled Ms. Granger here for really no reason and as such I felt it best we take this discussion to her parents house with you so that we can have all the options for Ms. Granger's education." Minerva replied before Griselda could get on a role. Hermione was stunned by the older woman and the way she held herself.

"What is that boy up to now?" Griselda asked in anger. "Very well lets be about it then as I am sure that we can find a school that will serve her needs." She finished as she turned towards the door and walked out causing the other to hurry and catch up. Hermione sis not know how to take Madam Marchblank nor wanted to think about it. Hopefully they would find a school for her so that she would not have her magic bound.

Upon arrival at the Granger residence Hermione ran into the sitting room and threw herself into her mother's arm crying as the three older witches followed behind her.

"Hermione dear what is wrong, why are you here?" Her mother asked in confusion and concern.

"Good evening Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger. I am sorry to disturb you this evening, however, events have forced us to reevaluate Ms. Grangers educational needs. This is Madam Amelia Bones the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and this is Madam Griselda Marchblank the head of the Department of Magical Education for the Ministry of Magic." Minerva said as she introduced her two companions.

"Hello Professor McGonagall, Madam Bones, Madam Marchblank, wont you take a seat." Daniel Granger said in a confused tone with a hint of anger. As the women took a seat he looked at them before turning his attention back to his distraught daughter. "Hermione love, what has happened?" He asked softly.

"I was called to the headmaster's office after the opening feast and questioned about the whereabouts of Harry. As I did not know he then proceeded to tell me I was expelled because of an incident on the train to school. Draco Malfoy burst into the compartment I was in and proceeded belittle me again and I pulled my wand as there were three of them and no one with me. I tried to tell Professor Dumbledore, but he said I was in the wrong and therefor I was expelled. Malfoy is probably still there as a student. He wanted Professor Snape to take me to a meeting with Madam Bones and Madam Marchblank, however, Professor McGonagall would not allow them to do that." Hermione explained through her tears.

"Yes I am afraid that what she says is true. I am not sure what has occurred, however, I did not feel it would be appropriate for Professor Snape to bring her anywhere. Once we arrived at Madam Bones's office I found that some of the things that Albus said to me were false, therefore I felt it would be best if we reconvened here in case Albus decided to come here and have a chat with you as is his want." Minerva explained which caused Amelia to pull her wand out and send a message to a couple of her senior aurors to immediately report to the Granger residence.

Just as several aurors arrived Albus Dumbledore along with Professor Snape arrived at the house. He was told to go away by both Daniel Granger, however, what stunned everyone was when Madam Marchblank laid into him in front of the entire group. They could see Albus flinch every time Griselda made a point and soon he was running along with Severus Snape. Neither wanted to face and angry Griselda Marchblank. As soon as they were gone Amelia barked out order to the aurors to rove around the house to make sure no one else arrived.

"Now that that is taken care of, I would like to now what you ultimate goal is in gaining your education Ms. Granger." Madam Marchblank asked in concern.

"Well, I was scheduled to attend Badminton, however, with finding out I am a witch my non magical education has suffered." Hermione replied with her head down.

"Ah well if you had the opportunity to attend a school that offered both magical and non magical education would you take it?" Griselda asked for clarification.

"Yes ma'am that would be ideal for me. I was unaware that they even had those type of schools." Hermione admitted in excitement.

"Very well, these will be the schools you should look at. There are several in China and most all the schools in Japan. These two countries avoid dealing with the ICW as they do not agree with most of the ICW's policies. However, the major problem you are going to face with China is that they are a communist country and their magical population is heavily regulated. While in Japan they are very hard to enter. I am sure that looking over your scores from last year that you should be able to qualify for at lest one of their schools, however, I should tell you that their entrance exams are some of the hardest test I have ever seen." Griselda explained to all the Grangers while showing the different brochures.

"I don't understand why more schools do not provide non magical education." Jean Granger said in confusion.

"It has to do with the ICW policy on the Statue of Secrecy. We have always maintained that we should hide from muggles and protect our secrets. That is why you are not allowed to discuss Hermione's gifts. As such some countries do not agree to this and have learned other ways to protect their secrets while also giving witches and wizards more opportunities. Japan is probably the most open about their beliefs and because of their history many muggles in their country tend to believe that things just happen." Griselda explained.


	4. Kaichi Gakuren and The Return of An Old

**Let me be sure to announce that I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. That belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **I appreciate the reviews I have received and find that some people tend to make determinations without truly knowing what is happening. The story will develop as it develops and only my muse truly knows where it is going and she is not letting me know.**

 **Muse "Ky?"**

 **Kyron120867 "Yes my lovely magnificent muse."**

 **Muse "Shut up and write the story."**

 **Kyron120867 "Yes Ma'am."**

Please R&R

Kaichi Gakuren and The Return of An Old Acquaintance

"Hiro!, you better get you butt out of bed before I come up there again." Yelled a woman's voice. Hiro opened his eyes and looked around to find the sun shinning through his window and stretched out as he sat up and then flipped over on his stomach and started hammering out 100 push ups. When he was done he fold up his bedding and placed it in his closet just as he heard the door open. He smiled as he looked to his young brother who looked a little disappointed at not being able to pounce him this morning.

"Morning Nari, did you really think you would be successful in pouncing on me? I mean come on you have not been able to do that in years." Hiro said as he ruffled Nari's hair before stepping out to head to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Yeah well you need to hurry you have testing today and Okasan said that it is very important today." Nari replied as he smacked Hiro's hand from his hair. "Besides everyone knows you will have to stay in the slow peoples class." He said as he ran down stairs laughing loudly. Hiro just laughed as he pulled his pajamas off and tossed them in the cloths hamper before stepping into the shower of hot water. He looked down at his body and smiled at the definition he gained while training with his tutors and remember his first day with his mothers lessons.

FLASHBACK

" _Hiro, the first thing I need you to do today id forget everything you ever learned about magic from those British slobs. They try to force magic to do what should come naturally to everyone. I want you to think of a time when strange things happened around you and remember that feeling. How we are going to do that his sit down in the lotus position and close your eyes and relax. I want you to just breath in and out and let your entire body relax. Let go of your thoughts until you can find your center. There you should find your magic and learn how it feels." Akane explained as she also took the lotus position on the tatami mat before him. Hiro copied what she did and closed his eyes and followed her instructions. He tried for over an hour and had not found what she was describing. Right before he fell asleep he felt something from within himself only to get a smack upside the head by his mother for falling asleep. "I believe I told you to not fall asleep. Now try again." She admonished. Hiro freaked out and curled up in a ball as he waited for the rest of the beating to continue only to hear a gasp from his mother and she quickly fell to her knees and gathered him in her arms and rock him back and forth murmuring to him that everything was alright. After that a psychiatrist was brought in to work with Hiro with his issues. His session last for the first three years until he finally came to understand that he was not with is old relatives anymore and that he would never be treated like that again. Slowly he came out of his shell and learned what it truly felt like to have a real family. After that things that gave him a problem seemed to just flow over him. His studies and magic seemed to come rather easily to him. He found his magic within the first three months of starting and became one with it. His mother had explained that eastern witches and wizards learned to allow magic to flow through them and not force it. He found that doing this allowed his magic to work so much better. He found that things that the British said could not be done could actually be done._

END OF FLASHBACK

Hiro made his way downstairs after dressing in his new school uniform. He like the feel of the material of the uniform with the black stretch dress pants and white shirt. His black tie with red slanted strips was loose as his school jacket was left open. As he entered the dinning room he was surprised to find the entire family waiting for him with noise makers as well as a banner congratulating him on his first day of testing at school.

"I am so proud of you son. You have come a long way and I am sure that you will do wonderful. Also I think you should see something." Nobuhito said as he pulled a letter out from behind his back and held it out to him. Hiro nervously snatched the letter away from his father and ripped the letter open to find his results from his end of year results as well as entrance exam scores. The smile on his face said it all for all of them, they knew without a doubt that he had scored extremely high on all his tests and would do well on today's tests as well. "Remember my son, tonight we have the betrothal ceremony so we will be coming straight back here to prepare." His father informed him as he sat down and started to eat. This of course caused Hiro to become extremely nervous as he had still not met Aoi as of yet and was told that was also one of the smartest students at school.

After finishing breakfast Hiro along with his father flooed to school for his testing. He followed all the other new students to the auditorium to find total chaos as people were talking to each other. The noise level disturbed him greatly as he tried to block it all out and started to turn and leave only to find the one person he thought he would never see again. There she stood her bushy brown hair and frightened expression upon her face exactly like it was when he had first met her on the Hogwarts express. He was unsure of how to continue and just thought to ignore her, however, that was not to be his luck.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. I am from England and was in the preparatory course here last year. It was amazing that they could fit several years into one so that I could catch up with everyone. What is your name?" She asked as she stared at Hiro with her hand held out to him.

"Hello my name is Oda Hirohito, I am also new here as I received home schooling until this year. Please remember that we do not shake hands here, we bow as a sign of respect." Hiro informed her in a firm, but respectful tone.

"Oh, oh, I am terribly sorry to have offended you. I did not mean to. Please excuse me." She said after bowing and started to turn away.

"It is alright Granger-San, just try to remember in the future. Please feel free to sit here with me." Hiro replied as he felt sorry for his old friend he could tell she had no friends once again and he wanted to try again. At least this time she did not know he was Harry Potter before.

"Thank you Oda-San, I am very grateful as I do not really know to many people here." Hermione replied with a brilliant smile on her face. The two of them sat down in the chairs up front and relaxed as they waited for the welcoming ceremony to begin.

The two chatted about different things without really saying anything when they saw a student step up to the mic on stage. She was a little shorter then Hiro but had soft silky flowing black hair cut just above her shoulders. Her smiled light up her face and caused her blue eyes to sparkle with joy. Her uniform hid her figure, however, Hiro could tell that she was well developed.

"Good morning my fellow students my name is Miada Mia and I am the Student Council Vice President. I want to take this time to welcome each and everyone of you to today's testing to determine which course you will enter. Here at Kaichi Gakuren the student council is responsible for most of the student conduct and discipline. Please know that as students we strive to maintain honor and integrity in everything we do here at Kaichi. Each class has a representative for the student government and help to make the rules that govern us. It is also important for each of you to understand that the campus also has an elementary school component which is made up mostly of magical children like us. Most of you are here for our lower secondary level. While some of you will be here at the upper secondary level. As such you are expected to help guide those lower then you when confronted with them. Know let me introduce the members of the student council here today. Our treasure Tanaka Kenichi, our Secretary, Tanaka Midori and yes they are brother and sister. Our disciplinary department head Okida Sakura. Our student Council President, Tokugawa Aoi, could not be here today do to a very important engagement, but she will be here when classes start next week. With that, let me introduce the headmaster for our school Higashi Sensei." Mia informed the gathered students before everyone started clapping for the headmaster.

"Greetings students, I am pleased to be here to welcome you to our school. I am sure that each one of you will make not only me proud, but your parents and yourselves. We here at Kaichi Gakuren strive to give you the best education both magical and non magical so that you have choices in the future. Many of you sitting here today will be our future leaders and guide the rest of Japan into the next century and beyond. As the headmaster here I am the ultimate authority on punishment and such and hope that I never have to meet any of you in that manner. I promise you it will be very painful for you. Now today each of you will be tested to determine where you will be placed here in our school and also give us a base line to work with. As such I expect each of you to conduct yourselves with honor and restraint. As you can see a schedule is being placed on the side of the auditorium that directs you to your testing center for today. Please proceed directly there once you find out where you need to go. I wish each of you luck and pray for your success. Stand, bow, dismissed." Headmaster Higashi said causing all the students to stand and bow to him when they were informed before replying with a loud and clear thank you.

Hiro and Hermione made their way over to the side of the auditorium to look at the schedule and noted that it was far to crowded the even attempt to find out where they were to go and were about to sit down when Mia approached Hiro.

"Oda Hirohito, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Miada Mia, I hope that we can get along together during our time here at school." Mia said before bowing to Hirohito

"Pleasure to meet you Miada-San, I also hope that we can get along together here. This is Hermione Granger from England. We were just about to sit and wait until the schedule is available for us to get to it. Would you care to join us?" Hiro asked then bowed back although his was more of a head nod then the bow that Mia gave him.

"Ah Granger-San it is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard good things about you and welcome you also and hope that we can get along together. As it is I actually know where the two of you are to test so if you will allow me I will guide you there. Aoi-Senpia was very insistent that Oda-San was offered every courtesy." Aoi informed the two new students, who just nodded their heads as Hiro started to follow Mia Hermione stood there with a look of confusion on her face. "Come along Granger-San you are testing at the same place." Mia said over her shoulder as they walked away. Hermione smiled and quickly caught up with them.

It took about ten minutes to arrive at the testing station, only for Hiro to groan in displeasure. He noted the elderly man sitting behind a desk and could not help, but notice the smirk on Master Yamada's face.

"Hiro-Kun, get you butt up here and take this test." Master Yamada bellowed out. Hiro dropped his head and knew that he could not be lazy on the test or he would suffer for it. Stepping up he bowed to his Master and turned towards the bane of his existence. Centering himself he fell within himself and felt his magic surge around him before he allowed his hand to come into contact with the stone. He allowed his magic to flow into the stone before gasps around the room were heard. No one could believe what they were witnessing as the power scale kept rising faster and faster until it finally slowed down. Hiro began to guide his magic gently to perform the tasks that were set before him and soon had a golden shield surround him before several spells shot out at him. None of them touched him as he directed them into the ground before him with the help of his shield. He continued to do this until he heard Master Yamada bark a command at him at which time he released his magic and stepped away from the stone. When he looked around him he frowned at the awed looks on each of their faces. Several of the professors were looking over the results of his first test and nodded to each other before they nodded to Master Yamada. "Well done Hiro-Kun please step over to the Runes station and read the runs and break down the spell as best you can." Master Yamada said before calling out the nest person to be tested. He had to bellow at the nest person to pay attention.

The rest of his testing lasted until just before lunch were he was met by his father. The man smiled at him as he looked at his exhausted son, remembering his own testing from his days at school. He had avoided Hermione for most of the testing period as he was ahead of her and kept moving from station to station. Unfortunately, he was not able to escape her clutches completely as she caught up with him before he and his father could leave the school grounds.

"Hirohito-San, Hirohito-San, might I have a moment of your time before you leave please." Hermione called out as she hustled towards him. Nobuhito frowned a moment towards his son as his attempt to ignore the girl before Hiro finally turned towards the girl.

"Hello Granger-San, how was your testing?" Hiro asked which caused Nobuhito to raise one eyebrow towards him before turning his attention towards the English girl. "Might I introduce my father Oda Nobuhito they 17th head of the Oda Clan. Father please allow me to introduce Hermione Granger-San, from England." Hiro finished as the Hermione caught up with them. She bowed to Nobuhito politely and correctly. Hiro could see her bursting to ask a million questions, but was cut off when she felt a spell wash over her.

"Hiro, is this the girl that you saved from the troll?" Nobuhito asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yes father, this is that Hermione Granger." Hiro replied with a tight smile on his face. He knew what was about to happen and knew there was no getting out of it.

"What was that spell? What are you talking about Sir? How do you know about the troll and that I was saved from it my first year at Hogwarts. Besides the only boy to save me from a troll was my best friend Harry Potter. Of course I kinda ruined it with my attitude and desire to know everything…." Hermione started rambling along.

"Granger-Chan, please settle down and relax. I need to ask you a few questions first and then we will explain." Nobuhito interrupted in a firm voice causing Hermione to look between the two in fear. "Do you acknowledge that you were indeed saved by Harry Potter on the night of October 31, 1991 in the girls bathroom at Hogwarts. And that it was through the actions of Harry Potter that you are alive today?" Nobuhito asked when she stopped talking.

"Yes Lord Oda." She replied in a small, scared voice.

"Do you know that because of that you owe a life debt to Harry Potter for his selfless actions in saving your life from a situation he had no part in escalating?" Nobuhito asked.

"Yes Lord Oda." Hermione replied. Nobuhito nodded to his son who frowned before standing tall and facing Hermione completely.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I, Oda Hirohito, Heir to the Noble Clan of Oda, formerly known as Harrison James Andrew Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell. Call forth the life debt owed me by yourself in repayment of saving your life from a troll that was let lose during the Halloween feast on October 31, 1991 and declare that you may never tell anyone what my original name was nor that I am now know as Oda Hirohito. Do you acknowledge this payment of your life debt?" Hiro asked as he declared the debt and payment.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, acknowledge the life debt and payment required of me for the debt." Hermione replied in stunned disbelief. As she felt the magic surround the two of them when Hiro had started talking.

"So Mote it Be." Hiro replied with a bright smile on his face. "Hello Hermione, I have somewhat missed you and was actually worried about you." Hey finished before he felt her slam into him and wrap him in a tight hug before she started shaking as tears streamed down her face.

"I am so sorry Ha..Hiro, you were right all along. Dumbledore expelled me from Hogwarts after he realized you were missing. They said I threatened Draco Malfoy for no reason and then did not even listen to me. I have missed you so much. Where have you been, why do you look so different?" she ramble on until Hiro placed his fingers on her lips to stop her.

"It is alright Hermione, I was adopted through a blood ritual which allowed my DNA to change to resemble my parents. As far as where I have been I have been being schooled at home at the Oda compound. But for now I have to go as I have a ceremony I have to attend tonight and I can not be late." Hiro replied.

"Are we still friends Ha..Hiro?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice.

"I do not know Hermione, you were very rude to me when we were together at Hogwarts and that Harry Potter no longer exists. I am no longer that scared little boy. I have also been under time dilation during my time here and have been getting therapy for the abuse I suffered. I have also been training quite stringently during that time under several tutors to catch up bo0th magically and non magically. I really do have to go now and I promise that we will take some time later and talk to see where we stand." Hiro said as he stepped back and released Hermione. She stood up and wiped her tears from her face as she nodded her head.

"Granger-San, where are you staying until school starts?" Nobuhito asked in concern.

"Oh, I am staying in the student dorms. I will be fine as my parents had to go back to finish the sale of their business in England. They are moving closer to Japan as it was the best school for me when Madam Bones and Madam Marchblank sat down with my parents and I to discuss my future." Hermione informed them.

"Well, Hiro is having a betrothal ceremony this evening and if you would like you may join us for the ceremony and learn something of your new home." Nobuhito said with a smile on his face.

"I, I, I would like that." Hermione replied in an almost dejected tone causing Nobuhito to frown slightly before shaking it off then led the two towards the floo connections.

Upon arriving at home Hiro introduced Hermione to both Akane and Nobunari, before she was led up to Hiro's room. Upon entering Hiro's room Hermione was stunned to discover a vast difference from what she was used to. Yes he had several book shelves full of both magical and non magical books. That was the only similarity to her bedroom. The floor was bare with a low table off to one side of the room with several things upon it. What truly stunned her was that the table itself had some type of skirting that draped from the edge of the table to the floor. On Hiro's walls where several signs of Japanese writing. Their was a large window that looked out upon the family garden with a steady sound of wood hitting stone. As she looked out she noted a small bamboo pipe that would drop and release water before moving back into an upright position to be filled again.

"It's beautiful." Hermione breathed out quietly.

"Yes it is very calming, I spend a lot of free time thinking in the garden." Hiro replied as he watched her walk around the room as he removed his school jacket and then sat down on the floor to continue to watch her. As she turned towards him, he could see the curiosity burning within her and smirked at her.

"Hiro what happened that day on the train? How did you get here in Japan and why would you go through a blood adoption ritual to change what you look like? Not that I am complaining you look even hotter then before….." She fired off in rapid succession until she realized she called him hot. She noted the blush in Hiro's face before her own head dropped in embarrassment.

"Well, somehow the goblins made my trunk into a portkey that deposited me in a room with in Gringotts. Where I was informed of several things and then finally was able to have my birth parents will read. That was a shocker that is for sure. It appears that my mum was fed love and loyalty potions by my birth father and someone name Sirius Black, along with Dumbledore. After that I received these and several things happened as a result." Hiro explained as he showed the ring on his finger and allowed it to change between the various houses he was the heir to. "Once I placed the rings on several things occurred. First, a curse in my scar burst open releasing a piece of Voldemort's soul. Also several blocks on my magic were burst as a result. Damaged Bloodclaw's Office something fierce that did. I kinda passed out from all of that and when I woke up I met my betrothed's mother and she along with several others brought me here to Japan. After a couple of weeks recuperating and looking at several families I was blood adopted by my parents as well as through magic. As far as my looks thank you, but it is a result of the blood adoption ritual which changed my DNA to make me look like my family. I was literally reborn that day and it is now my real birthday. My birthday now is June 30th." Hiro explained with a smile on his face that light up his eyes.

"Ok, I am not sure how to ask this, but what is up with this betrothal? Aren't you upset about it?" Hermione asked hesitantly not wishing to anger Hiro.

"Well at first I was when I heard about it and then I was allowed to read it. We are to be betrothed and swear to be faithful to each other. There is an out for the contract, however, magic will determine that tonight. This is my life know Hermione. I am the Heir to one of the Original Clans. As such I have responsibilities. We will meet for the first time tonight and then go from there. If we can not stand each other after a year then we can break the contract without any problems, however, if we tried to break the contract before then we could both suffer severe consequences." Hiro explained. "I realize you think it is barbaric, but before you say anything, you should know that unless I marry several other women most of my houses will die out. I am the last of my line and as such I have a responsibility to the future so I will end up with more then one wife as I have 6 house in Britain that I have to save and two here in Japan."

"Two in Japan? How so?" Hermione question after thinking for a few minutes.

"Well, I am the Heir to the Oda Clan to represent our magical heritage. Also my betrothed in Tokugawa Aoi, her father Tokugawa Iehiro was injured after her birth in an attempt on the Emperor and is unable to have anymore children as such the only way for his family to maintain control is for his daughter to marry someone that will hold the title of Shoguns consort. Kinda like Prince Phillip in England. While Aoi will rule magical Japan, I will still be a member of the council of five when my father steps down." Harry explained.

"Wow...wait you said Tokugawa as in the Tokugawa Clan that ruled Japan in the 16 and 17 hundreds before the Meiji restoration period. That Tokugawa Clan?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yeah that Tokugawa Clan." Hiro replied as he laughed. Hermione just sat there stunned unable to make any cognoscente thought to the revelation.

"Wow, just wow." Hermione breathed out.

"Hermione, listen there are several things you need to know here. The people here will not think to kindly of you with your attitude about being bossy..." Hiro started to say

"I already know Ha, I mean Hiro. I already faces that problem while going through the time dilation. I had to go to counseling for it to determine why I was like that. Part of the problem is derived from my childhood and the need to be in control. It has not been easy to control my insecurities, however, I do not see all adult figures as paragons any longer. Not after what happened with the headmaster." Hermione explained with her head down.

The two talked about different things before they were called down for lunch and had an enjoyable time getting to know one another again. Hermione was still sad about where their relationship had gone, but after learning several things understood that the new friendship would be much stronger and based on more then just her needs. When it was time for Hiro to leave with is father and brother. Hermione was left with Akane until Kimiko Tokugawa arrived with an outfit for Hermione to wear which stunned the young girl immensely. She had never worn anything like it before and was even more stunned when she looked in the mirror to see how beautiful she looked. Both Kimiko and Akane smiled in delight as they looked Hermione over. The kimono was made of a soft blue and gold that that brought out Hermione's brown eyes. At first she had difficult walling in it until she was shown how to do it and also told to take tiny steps. They practice for about thirty minutes before they finally felt she was ready enough to leave for the Tokugawa family compound. Upon arriving she was shown to a side room were several other girls were located.

Still Looking for a Beat reader


	5. Revelations and the Surprise Betrothals

**Let me be sure to announce that I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. That belongs to J.K Rowling.**

Revelations and the Surprise Betrothals

Meanwhile off the coast of England, a small boat approached a small rocky island in the middle of nowhere with six figures on board. As they approached the dock several of the figures shivered in disgust and apprehension. Stepping off the boat they were met by several men wearing red robes who immediately cast patronus charms to chase away the dreary feelings. They looked around and noted that nothing grew upon the island and it looked as if there was a coating of ice over everything. Up the path the all looked at the fortress with trepidation and slowly made their way up to it. At the gate of the fortress they were met by a group of three people waiting on them.

"Ah, Mr. Robins, so good to see you again. I hope that you and your family are well." the aged man said in a grandfatherly tone.

"Of course Headmaster. I hope that you are well as well." Mr. Robins replied.

"Yes, yes this is all very well. However, I think we need to do what we came for." Simpered the portly man by the headmaster's side.

"Of course Cornelius my friend. Let us not doddle about then. I presume that the prisoner is ready for us." The Headmaster replied with a smile on his face and a nod of his head.

"Yes Headmaster he is, although he has not said anything in all the time he has been here." Declared Mr. Robins.

The group followed behind Mr. Robins as he led them inside the fortress and directed them along the various corridors before they came out in a small courtyard. As they crossed the courtyard the heard the screams of terror coming from deep inside the fortress that set everyone's nerves on edge. The guards clutched their wands a little tighter while they hurried to their destination. They found a small building off to the side of the courtyard with one door and no windows. As they entered they were met by two guards standing of tot he side behind a ragged looking man, who was chained to the stone table with magic suppressing cuffs on. As he looked up his ling hair was tangled and matted with dirt and blood. His haunted eyes stared at them as if they were ghosts a small smile crossed his lips as he opened his mouth.

"How long?" he asked in a harsh, scratchy voice.

"12 years Mr. Black. It has been over twelve years since you betrayed the Potters." Cornelius Fudge growled out.

"I did not betray them. It was Peter he was the secret keeper. I could never harm my son." Sirius said in a severely scratchy voice.

"What are you talking about Black? There were witnesses to what happened and everyone says that they heard Pettigrew confront you about your betrayal of the Potters." Cornelius Fudge growled out in anger.

"He did not confront me. I tracked him down and was going to kill him for his betrayal. He almost got my son killed and did cause the death of my brother in all but blood." Sirius yelled as the veins in his forehead bulged in anger.

"Your son?" A male voice sneered. "Everyone knows you have no son Black."

"James and I performed a ritual that bound our sperm together so that we would both be the father of Lily's children. I mean after all she was only a muggleborn." Sirius growled out.

"Test him." barked out the man. The two goblins stepped forward and waved their hand over the table before a stone basin and obsidian dagger appeared before them as well as a parchment and quill. Sirius knew what this was for and chuckled hoarsely.

"You know Lucius, I am so glad you are here to see this. Your brat will never become Lord Black." Sirius replied as he continued to chuckle while one of the goblins grabbed his hand and sliced his palm before holding it over the basin allowing blood to drip into it. Then they all watched as the blood began to swirl around in the basin until the quill raised off of the parchment and began to scratch upon it. What they all saw angered Lucius Malfoy to no end while Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore cheered deep inside.

"There you have it gentleman it would appear that Sirius is indeed correct that young Harry is his son as such he is the heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Also it should be noted that Sirius Black has spent to much time here in Azkaban as he is now sterile. As such he can no longer hold the title for himself. You can also see that he is indeed innocent of the charges against him in betraying the Potter's on the night of October 31, 1981. I think that we should take him with us and place him on trial for the murders of Peter Pettigrew and the 13 Muggles." Albus Dumbledore said in an authoritative voice.

"Where is Harry?" Sirius asked in concern.

"We do not know, all we do know is that he is alive at this time. We must find him as soon as possible as Voldemort is once again on the move. We have spared no expense in search for him. Unfortunately he disappeared from the train on the way home from school last year and has not been heard from since. We have searched all the known english speaking schools and found nothing."Albus said in an authoritative voice.

"That is not possible Dumbledore, You-Know-Who is not back. The Potter boy killed him 12 years ago." Cornelius declared in anger.

"And yet the diary would make that statement false." Dumbledore replied in his grandfather tone with a twinkle in his eyes. "Aurors, Please escort Mr. Black to the ministry for his trial." The aurors nodded their heads and grabbed Sirius and removed the chains before walking him out of the room towards the portkey point on the island while the others remained in the room.

"This causes us some problems." Lucius Malfoy declared.

"That it does Lucius, however, it also gives us an opportunity to bring young Harry back into the fold as he will be required to appear before the Wizengamont to take his seats when he comes of age." Dumbledore declared as he headed back towards the docks as the two goblins looked at each other a smile on their faces that none of the others saw. As they waved their hands the parchment and other things disappeared from view and prepared for the betrayal by the wizards.

"Where is the parchment Account manager Ironfist?" The fourth figure asked in a polite tone.

"The parchment has been returned to Gringotts Madam Bones." Ironfist replied.

"I see, very well then. I shall be in tomorrow to discuss the findings and to obtain a duplicate." Madam Bones replied as she lashed out her hands and touched to two goblins and disappeared with them once they stepped out of the gates.

"Dammit, she knew what we planned with them. How did she find out." Yelled Lucius.

"Calm yourself Lord Malfoy, did you truly think that she would not find out about this. I may have many people who are loyal to me, but she is still the director of the DMLE. Of course she found out, I applaud her for hiding herself from us. Of coursed I would like to know where Dawlish is." Albus replied with a chuckle.

"I will have her fired." Cornelius growled out as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"I am afraid that is not possible Cornelius as her position is separate from yours by the Wizengamont and most have a clear majority of 5/6th of the vote to remove her. However, accidents do occur upon occasion." Albus replied to the stunned disbelief of his two companions. "What, did you truly think I didn't know what goes on in your office Cornelius. Rest assured I know everything and the both of you shall learn who the true master here is. Never doubt that everything has gone as I wanted. Lucius I was quite displeased with you in regards to the diary being released upon the students of my school. Luckily for you my vassals were not harmed. DO NOT cause me anymore problems. IS. THAT. CLEAR?" Dumbledore growled out as he stood tall and looked upon the two men in anger.

"Yes Headmaster." Lucius squeaked out as he quailed in fear from the site before him.

"Also make sure that your sycophants vote to clear Sirius of all charges. I need the boy to help bring Harry back so that he can serve his role." Albus said as he spun on the spot and left the two on the boat as it headed back towards shore.

Amelia Susan Bones was in a quandary as she appeared before Gringotts with the two goblins. She knew of the betrothal contract between herself and Sirius Black, but know that he had been declared sterile she figured it was null and void or at least she hoped it was. She had saved herself as was required by the contract her father and Arcturus Black had signed and luckily the two had decided to wait until after the war as they were both aurors at the time. Ironfist looked her over and nodded his head towards the other goblin before he snapped his fingers drawing the attention of the two guards who immediately flanked the three individuals. This drew the attention of both the shoppers close by and people coming out of the bank.

"Madam Bones, I believe that it would be beneficial for you to come with me so that we may discuss the betrothal contract between you and the Heir of House Black." Ironfist declared. Amelia almost missed what he said until he declared that the contract was between her and the Heir of House Black not Sirius Black. That was not right. She thought to herself as she was led into the bank.

After being seated in front of Ironfist's desk Amelia was surprised to find her own account manager walking in the office with a folder in his hands. This peeked her curiosity somewhat strongly.

"Account manger Axehandle it is a pleasure to see you, however, I am confused as to why you are here." Amelia said cautiously.

"Good day Madam Bones, unfortunately there seems to be some irregularities that have appeared in regards to a betrothal contract between the house of Black and Bones." Axehandle informed.

"Irregularities?" Amelia asked in confusion.

"Yes Madam Bones, I am not sure how this occurred, however, I came across it recently when we were discussing the betrothal contract between yourself and the heir of House Black. Ironfist and I have been over both contracts and find that they are ironclad and can not be broken. Luckily the second contract allows for the House of Bones to continue. Let us review the first contract shall we." Axehandle replied with a glint of humor in his eyes. Amelia just nodded her head as she could not think of anything to say and tried to figure out how there was a second contract for the house of Bones and Black.

"As you can see Madam Bones the first contract was filed by both Lord Arcturus Orion Black and Lord Edward Thomas Bones. The contract was written as such." Ironfist informed Amelia as he passed the contract over to her.

 _ **Betrothal Contract between the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Black and Bones**_

 _ **Names of the Betrothed**_

 _ **Groom – Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**_

 _ **Bride – Amelia Susan Bones**_

 _ **To where it is agreed on this 5th day of February in the year of 1974 that the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black shall provide a bride price of 25,000 galleons to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones for the hand of Amelia Susan Bones to be paid upon the day of the marriage.**_

 _ **The Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones shall provide the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black with a dowry of 10,000 galleons upon the date of the marriage.**_

 _ **The Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones declares that the bride shall remain pure until such times as the marriage shall occur. If she becomes impure then magic shall judge her and the contract shall become null. Judgment should be considered as the loss of Magic and the next Bones female shall fill the role as Bride.**_

 _ **The Bride shall provide the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black with one primary Heir and one secondary Heir within five years of marriage.**_

 _ **The groom shall provide a house to which shall be acceptable as to the standard of Amelia's status as Lady Black.**_

 _ **Should The groom pass before his children reach their majority then the bride shall take over as regent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black until such times as her oldest child can take up his station as Lord Black.**_

 _ **Should the primary Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black become ineligible through infertility, prison or death then the contract will be handed to the secondary heir.**_

 _ **This is a binding a legal betrothal contract between the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones. Signed between the signatures in Blood quill. Refusal to follow through with this betrothal contract will result in both parties losing their magic.**_

 _ **Arcturus Orion Black**_

 _ **Lord Black of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**_

 _ **Edward Thomas Bones**_

 _ **Lord Bones of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones**_

 __To say that Amelia was stunned was a serious understatement as she read over the contract. She kept looking between it and the two goblins sitting behind the desk as if expecting them to start laughing at the joke before she finally set the contract down and started growling low in her throat.

"I take it by this that there is no way out of the contract and that you are telling me that I am now going to be contract to that little boy Draco Malfoy." Amelia growled out as she tried to gain control of her temper.

"Not exactly Madam Bones. You would be correct in that there is not out clause for this contract and had their been no heir then the contract would have gone into passive state until such time as there was an Heir Black. Unfortunately or fortunately, however you look at it you are now betrothed to Oda Hirohito formerly known as Harrison James Andrew Potter-Black. This is the beginning of the problem we are facing here." Ironfist declared, causing Amelia to pass out in shock.

"Well that went well, I hope she can handle the other contract just as well. Do you think we need to pull in some guards for this one?" Axehandle asked with a chuckle to which caused Ironfist to bellow in laughter at the poor witch's position. After waking her up Amelia just stared at the two goblins in disbelief.

"Are you telling me that you know where Harry Potter is and that the goblins have known the entire time we have been searching for him?" Amelia asked before she realized what they called him. "Wait he is in Japan?"

"Yes Madam Bones and as you know you can not talk about it outside of this office. With the exception of your niece of course." Axehandle replied with a smile on his face.

"Great, just great I have to marry a child now. Now what is this second betrothal contract you are talking about?" Amelia exclaimed in burning anger.

"Well that is the rub of this, as we first thought to throw this away, however, it is signed in blood. As you can see here it requires your niece to marry the son of Sirius Orion Black, which in this case just so happens to be your betrothed as well. Fortunately as you can see here they did provide for a line continuation contract should your brother not father a son." Axehandle explained as he pulled out what looked like a napkin and handed it over.

"Your kidding me. This napkin was excepted as a betrothal contract between my brother and that idiot Sirius Black?" Amelia asked in exasperation. Both goblins just nodded their heads with smile on their faces at Amelia's expense. "Great this day just keep getting better and better. I suppose you know where I may find my betrothed so that I might have the opportunity to discuss this with him."

"Of course Madam Bones, of course you realize that this has to remain a secret between you and the former Mr. Potter." Ironfist responded in a serious tone which made Amelia shiver. Amelia nodded her head and tried to figure out how to handle this and decided that it would be best to wait until Susan was finished with the school year and then head to Japan on vacation to hide what she was doing.

After another hour of discussion and verifying that the contract were all unbreakable Amelia left Gringotts in a daze. Upon arrive at her office she informed her secretary that she was not to be disturbed unless the ministry was falling apart. However, before she was able to step into her office Kingsley Shacklebolt informed her that Sirius Black was asking for her. The scowl on her face made Kingsley take a step back as she turned on her heal and headed for the ministry holding cells with Kingsley hot on her heals begging her to not lose her head. As she stormed through the auror office many became weary of being in he same room as her and stepped out of the way. Upon entering the holding area she noted that most of he cells were empty except for one.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK WHAT IN THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Amelia bellowed as she entered the holding area. This caused all the aurors within ear shot of her run for cover. Kingsley just nodded to the auror on guard who ducked out to leave the three of them alone.

"Hello Amy, how are you? I am fine by the way, well as fine as I can be after spending 12 years in Azkaban." Sirius joked in a scratchy voice.

"Don't how are you doing to me you bastard. Do you have any idea where I have been the last several hours?" Amelia snarled out.

"Well no, now that you mention it. I have no idea where you have been the last several hours. You see I have been a guest here in your holding cells." Sirius replied.

"Well let me tell you. I have had my day practically ruined. First I find out that you are innocent of betraying the Potters, then I find out that you have a son, who just so happens to be Harry Potter. Then to my utter surprise I find out that the bloody betrothal contract I thought I had with you can not be canceled because you have a son who became the heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and that I am now betrothed to a 12 year old boy. So you tell me how you think I am." Amelia growled out as her wand appeared in her hand pointed directly at Sirius. Kingsley went to move over towards Amelia to stop her, but found himself bound with a pink haired Auror pointing a wand between his eyes.

"Sorry Shack, unfortunately, my mother wants to have words with her cousin and well seeings how Madam Bones is on a role we can not have you interfering right now. You know family business and all." The female auror said with steel in her voice. Kingsley's brows almost reached the top of his head when he realized that anything he heard here could not be discussed or he would die and decided he wanted to be anywhere but here.

After gaining an unbreakable vow from Kingsley he was allowed to leave the holding cell leaving the three women with Sirius.

"Hello Andi, how are you?" Sirius asked as he stared at the wand pointed between his eyes.

"Well Sirius, I am well and hope that you can help me with a situation here. You see when Ted was killed I went to your mother for assistance. Unfortunately, I am unable to pay the fees in full and as Nymphadora here has already graduated we are in need of your canceling the contract." Andromeda Tonks explained.

"Mother, don't call me that." Nymphadora Tonks growled out.

"What contact did you make with that crazy old bat?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"That can wait, we have more important matters to discuss like your son and a betrothal contract between me and him as well as a contract you and my dear brother wrote up between your son and Susan." Amelia growled out in anger. This caused both Andi and Tonks to stop in their tracks.

"Stop Amelia. Nymphadora the spells please." Andi said in a firm voice before the two Tonks women began to chant a set of spells out as they moved about the room. Once they were done they looked at each other then nodded towards Amelia. "Now explain what you are talking about. I know for a fact that Sirius does not have any children."

"Well Andi that is not exactly true. As James and I kinda performed an old Black ritual that bound our DNA in his sperm. As such Harry is both our son."Sirius replied while scratching his head. To the stunned disbelief of Andromeda Tonks.

"No you didn't. Tell me you did not perform a blood ritual with James Potter. What about poor Lily and her wishes." Andromeda demanded. You will be brought up on charges of Line theft and only as Lord Black will you escape performing that ritual.

"What he is not telling you is that he can not be Lord Black as he is infertile and as such his son will become Lord Black upon his majority." Amelia explained. Andromeda looked between the two and tried to figure out how to ask anything.

"Umm yeah about that. You see as Harry is the last Potter he will be able to attain his majority at the age of fourteen. At which time he will also be able to gain the Lord Black title as well. He will still not be able to go to the Wizengamont until he is seventeen." Sirius threw out there.

"Well that does not explain the betrothal that you and Edgar set up between him and Susan.' Amelia barked out.

"What betrothal?" Sirius and Andromeda asked in confusion.

"Oh Merlin's Balls, no wonder the contract was done on a napkin. You two were drunk off your asses when you made it. How in Merlin's name did you even have the foresight to sign the contract in blood?" Amelia yelled causing everyone to jump in fear. Sirius actually had the decency to look ashamed as he looked between the three women.

"Madam Bones explain what you are talking about." Andromeda said in a formal tone.

"Well, it would appear that this one and my brother apparently went out one night and got hammered and thought it would be a good idea to make a betrothal contract between Mr. Potter and my niece Susan. Thankfully they allowed for a line continuation contract in the case that Edgar did not have a son. The problem with the so called contract is that they singed it in blood on a bloody napkin no less." Amelia explained.

All three women looked at Sirius as if he was shy of being put to death by them no less. He felt a shiver travel down his back as he sat down in his cell hoping that no one hurt him. Andromeda sat down heavily as she looked back at Amelia and blew out her breath as she tried to contemplate the news she just heard. She started to say something and then stopped as she placed her head in her hands. When she realized that she now had to find Mr. Harry Potter.

"Does anyone know where I am can find young Mr. Potter. It would appear that the only way to save Nymphadora is through him." Andromeda asked in a hopeful tone.

"I know where he is, however, I am unable to inform you at this time. Why is it so important that you meet my betrothed?" Amelia asked.

It is something that I can only discuss with Lord black himself and seeings how that is Mr. Potter, I am unable to discuss with you until such time as you are married to him. I am sorry Amelia, however, I am bound by family magic." Andromeda explained in a tired voice.

"Well then why don't you just tell us where my son is Amelia." Sirius interjected.

"You, Sir are never coming near my betrothed after what you have done to him. I know all about what you and that bastard James Potter did to Lily. Did you think no one would figure it out. Hell she was one of the smartest people I knew when I was in school." Amelia growled out. Seeing that he was not going to get anywhere Sirius shut up rather quickly which caused Andromeda to raise her eyebrows at the two.


	6. The betrothal and School Begins

**Let me be sure to announce that I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. That belongs to J.K Rowling.**

The Betrothal, and School Begins

Hiro along with his brother and father were working on getting everything just right for Hiro to be presented to the Tokugawa clan. He was dressed in a brand new Kimono resplendent with the Oda tri-hollyhock symbol clear to see upon the kimono. His long blue black hair was done up properly for with a special hat was placed on his head which held the top knot. He was then stood before his father and looked over once again before he was presented with a gift from both the Tokugawa Clan and his father.

"My son today you step forward into become a man in your own right. As a gift for this day I have had this katana commissioned for you specifically. No other hand has touched the blade of this weapon except the master sword smith. Wear it with honor and pride as you go forth to represent the Oda Clan from this day forward." Nobuhito said in a formal tone as he slid the katana inside of Hiro's obi. Then turned to his other son and nodded his head.

"Onii-san, today I act on behave of your betrothed's family at their behest. They gift you Wakizashi as part of your daishō. May it serve you well in this life." Nari said as he knelt before his brother and slid the short sword into Hiro's obi. Then the three of them walked out of the small house they were in to find a group of men standing around waiting for Hiro. Hiro slipped his sandals on before he stepped down into the carriage before one of the men closed it up and called for the other men to lift the carriage and began to slow procession to walking towards the main house. Hiro felt ridiculous and could not for the life of him figure out why he had to go through this. But this was the way a Diamoyo's son was delivered to the shogun in the past and it was used for betrothal rituals since then for magical clans.

Hiro was unable to see anything of consequence at the procession moved along the path to the main house while His father and brother led it. Hiro's only thought were of his new betrothed. He had known about her for over a year now and still had not met her. It was maddening and scary all at the same time. He tried to center himself, but kept fretting about what his role was. As the process arrived in front of the main house the carriage was set down before he heard his father.

"I, Lord Oda Nobuhito, Diamoyo to the Tokugawa Shogunate, have come to deliver my son into the care of my Lord Tokugawa. I honor the old ways as is my right." Hiro's father bellowed out clearly with pride.

"Welcome Lord Oda, my Lord awaits the presentation of his new son within the audience chamber." A man called out as two men opened the side doors of the carriage. One had his sandals waiting from him to step into as he stood up and looked around before moving up towards his father and bowing.

"I go now father to take my place as is expected of me. I shall serve our Lord with Honor and Pride as an Oda." Hiro intoned to the pleasure of all around him.

"Go my son and know that you honor our Clan and Family." Nobuhito said as he stepped away with Nari allowing Hiro to to climb the stairs before being surrounded by Tokugawa guards.

Hiro was led through the main house towards the main audience chamber and then allowed to step into the room were he immediately went to his knees and bowed his head to the floor.

"Raise your head Oda Hirohito." A voice called out.

"My Lord, I have come as requested to serve with honor as a son of the Tokugawa Clan, if I am found worthy." Hiro intoned in a neutral voice.

"What makes you think you are worthy to become a son of the Tokugawa child?" Lord Fujiwara asked in fake disdain.

"I am Oda Hirohito, son to Nobuhito, Lord Oda. We serve at the pleasure of his Imperial Highness, and at the pleasure of the Shogun, Lord Tokugawa. Who are you to question me?" Hiro bellowed out in challenge as was expected of him. All of those present nodded their head in agreement to the Tokugawa choice.

"You speak well and honor us with your words Hiro-Kun. It is good to see you in such fine standing. Rise and approach." Lord Tokugawa replied. Hiro noted the proud smile on Iehiro's face as he looked upon Hiro. Hiro lifted from his kneeling position and approached the stage in practiced, measured steps before once again kneeling before the platform before bowing his head to the floor again then sat up. "I welcome you to the Tokugawa Clan, Hirohito. I am pleased that you are here and to further bind you to the our Clan you shall be betrothed to my granddaughter. With this you shall become a true son of the Tokugawa Clan. Come we shall perform the ritual now." Lord Tokugawa said in a clear voice that carried throughout the Audience hall.

The group bowed as Lord Tokugawa stood up and turned to leave. "Attend me Hiro-Kun." He called over his shoulder as he walked away. Hiro stood quickly and hurried to take the place of an attendant as ordered and followed him through the large main house. They walked through the garden before coming to the private family shrine with in the compound and were met by his father and brother who stepped up next to him as he stepped up on the first step. Servants gathered the sandals and placed them to the side before the group entered the shrine proper before Hiro was sent forward to receive his purification. The priest chanted as he waved smoke over Hiro and asked for the blessing of the gods. To the surprise of all present the symbol of he sun appeared in the air above Hiro. Everyone bowed down to the symbol while Hiro stood there bathed in sunlight within the shrine itself. Hiro himself felt a warmth permeate deep within himself as he felt a gentle caress on his cheek. He was then instructed to kneel down near the alter with his back facing the shrine. He was nervous about what was going on as people entered the shrine and knelt behind him while they waited for the future bride to enter. Hiro heard the Priest chant another blessing before he felt someone kneel down next to him. Looking out the side of his eyes he was able to tell someone was kneeling next to him, but not what they looked like just yet. As the priest stepped before the two a tray was placed in front of them with three small saki bowls and a small pillow with two rings on it. As the first bowl was filled with Saki Hiro was allowed is first view of Aoi. He was stunned and lost with in the depths of her brown eyes. Her soft skin and haunting smile touched him deep inside, so much so that he lost track of what was going on and got through the saki ceremony on automatic. When it came to the betrothal vows his voice was squeaky and everyone could see he was both nervous and awed to be in the room with Aoi. When the two were finished they left the shrine together as one and then separated to be taken to their rooms to change outfits for the celebrations.

Properly attired Hiro was brought to another room filled with tatami mats and people sitting along the sides of the room. The walls were done with beautiful patterns of the Imperial palace as well as cranes in flight. He noted that two places were empty at the head of the room and looked around to see where he was supposed to sit only to be guided to one of the empty places before he noted Aoi entering as well. Hiro stood immediately as she walked over towards him and bowed. He bowed back and held out his hand to help her knee next to him which brought smile to the rest of the people in the room. As the two knelt Lord Tokugawa stood and drew the attention of everyone.

"I would like to welcome everyone here today for the betrothal ritual of my granddaughter to my new grandson. It is a first in the ling history of the Tokugawa Clan that we will have a female Shogun. Many have argued that after my heir takes his place that we should abdicate our place as shogun do to no male heir. This, however, has been countermanded by the Emperor himself and the council of five. As such while my grandson shall be a Tokugawa he will still inherited his rightful place as Lord Oda when his father steps down. Let it be known to all that we are pleased with our grandchildren. Aoi-Chan, Hiro-Kun, may the two of you have a long and fruitful life and bring happiness to each other." Lord Tokugawa declared as he raised his glass towards Hiro and Aoi before turning to the room and drinking down his Saki. The celebration continued until late in the night while many of the men drank until they wither passed out in the room or were dragged away by their wives.

The following morning found two female attendants kneeling beside a sleeping Hiro. A soft call to him had him waking up with a splitting headache. He was surprised to find several females kneeling next to him. He scrambled back away from them in surprise and immediately regretted it as his head began to swim. Seeing this the attendants smiled as they held out a vial of potions towards him.

"Here my young Lord. A hangover potion and a stomach settling potion so that you can prepare to leave for school. Lady Aoi is expecting you for breakfast." The first attendant informed him with a smile on her face.

"Thanks." Hiro said with a groan as he took the potions and swallowed them down quickly before standing and moving towards the door to go take a bath only to be stopped by the two attendants. At his confused looks he was informed that they would take care of him for his bath and getting ready for school. His sputters drew chuckles from his guard outside his room.

"Young Lord, I am Midori and this is Sia, it is our responsibility to care for you until you are married. We shall bath you and then prepare you." Midori informed him with a bow and a small smile on her face. Hiro was at a loss and just dumbly allowed himself to be led away to the snickers of his guard.

Properly bathed and thoroughly embarrassed Hiro was led to the dinning room to find his family as well as the Tokugawa's sitting at the table with Hermione. The room was lade out in the tradition way with a low table which everyone was kneeling at. The sun shone through the door as he entered casting sparkles off various items in the room. As he stepped inside he bowed to everyone while the doors slide shot behind him. He noted a spot next to his betrothed and headed there with a red face.

"Go..." Hermione started to say before she felt someones hand on her arm, only to turn and see Akane smile while shaking her head.

"Good morning my betrothed, I hope you slept well last night." Aoi greeted him with a knowing smile on her face.

"I slept like a log." Hiro squeaked out as he knelt beside her. "And how did you sleep my betrothed?" He asked as he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I slept well thank you. And how did your find your bath this morning?" She asked with a knowing smile. This caused his face to become beet red.

"Um..well.." Hiro stammered to which everyone burst out laughing except for Hiro and Hermione.

"Um, Good morning Hiro, why is everyone laughing?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"My child, Hiro just had his first bath as the consort to the Heir to the Tokugawa Shogunate. His attendants are female. It their job to maintain his virtue and insure that no one enters the bath with him." Akane informed her with a chuckle.

"Well that is not so bad, why would it embarrass him then?" Hermione asked still confused.

"Because they gave me the bath.' Hiro mumbled in embarrassment causing everyone to laugh out loud again as Hiro tried to eat his breakfast. This caused Hermione herself to blush as she thought of what she was just informed about.

"In Japan, a young Lord such as Hiro is now is never really alone until he is married and then he will nto really be alone then. As consort to the Shogun it is his responsibility to attend the Shogun. In the old days he would have had a nanny that would have helped to raise him and she would have prepared him for things like this as it is considered improper for a mother to bath a make child as old as Hiro. He would have become accustomed to being in the bath with a female by now. It is just funny that we all forgot to inform him of this before today." Iehiro said with a smile on his face.

"You mean that Japanese men that are betrothed are all treated like this?" Hermione questioned respectfully with a hint of disapproval in her voice.

"No Hermione-Chan. This is only for someone in Hiro's position. As such he is in danger of assassination attempts and must be guarded at all times. The two attendants he has are also part of his guard and must swear an oath along with all of his guards to place his safety before that of themselves. They can never betray him and will serve him their entire life or until they are released by the reigning Emperor." Lord Tokugawa explained with an understanding smile on his face.

"Hermione-Chan, please understand that our ways are based in tradition and I would not want to have my betrothed suffer for the lack of protection. I myself have several attendants that are with me at all times as well. Actually you met one of them at school when you went to test. She is the director of student discipline. As such she is always around me at school. This is our normal way of life as a member of the five. While we have a Diet for the magical government we still rule at the pleasure of the Emperor. As such there are elements of the population who are always upset about this or that and seek to get us to either change our mind about something or try to end our lines. This was the case with my father who had a curse cast upon him that took away his chance at having another child after I was born in hopes of making sure that the Tokugawa clan would be forced to abdicate their place. The individuals clan was destroy as a result." Aoi explained with a gentle smile. Hermione thought about this for a bit then nodded her head in understanding.

"Well what about his titles in England? Won't that cause him issues here as well?" Hermione asked.

"As to those titles he will still have them, however, all of Japan will not be please with foreigners coming in and trying to harm him or myself. But enough of this, let us eat our breakfast and head off to school. We have also made a place for you with in our private wing at school for you to sleep and study as you are a friend of Hiro's and hopefully will become my friend as well." Aoi explained and then began to eat her breakfast.

After everyone had eaten their fill Aoi, Hiro, Hermione and Nari all gathered together with Aoi and Hiro's guard and said their goodbyes to their parents before take a portkey to school. Upon arrival they were met by Headmaster Higashi and several other members of the staff as well as the Student Council. The day was warm and bright with the sound of birds chirping in the trees. The smell of flowers wafted across the air bringing smiles to everyone's face. They could see students walking around with friends and parents as they explored the campus before the welcoming ceremony. Hermione was awed at the beauty of the cherry blossom trees lining the walkways.

"It is beautiful here. When I came here last September I had no idea it could look like this." Hermione breathed out.

"Yes it is Granger-San, we are pleased that the beauty can be seen by one as yourself. I do hope you continue to enjoy your stay here at our school. We have already moved your things to your new room in the Tokugawa wing. Please feel free to explore as much as you like. However, remember that your conduct will reflect upon your sponsors." Headmaster Higashi said with a smile on his face. Hermione was stunned with the revelation and nodded her head before she bowed to the headmaster. She had a major problem learning the proper way to bow when she first arrived at school here and worked hard to fit in as not many foreigners were allowed in the school.

"Headmaster, it is a pleasure to see you again. May I introduce my betrothed Oda-Tokugawa Hirohito." Aoi said with a bow of her own.

"Lady Aoi it is always a pleasure to see you. It is good that you have young Lord Hirohito with you as he has been the subject of much discussion the last several days. If you and Lord Hirohito would follow me we have much to discuss." Headmaster Higashi replied with a bow of his own. The group separated as Hermione and Nari headed towards the dorms with several guards while Aoi and Hiro's attendants stay with them and followed the staff along with the student council members. No one spoke as they walked along the paths to the main building that held the administration office as well as the student council offices.

Upon arrival at the headmaster's office two of the attendants stayed outside the room and guarded the door while everyone else entered the room except for the members of the student council who separated to go on about their way knowing that Aoi would come to her office once she was done. The headmasters office was so much more different then the one at Hogwarts that it stunned Hiro. While Headmaster Dumbledore's office was cold an impersonal, Headmaster Higashi's office was full of life and warmth. The walls held portraits like Dumbledore's office, however, these portraits radiated calm and acceptance. They were not cold and foreboding. The large windows behind his large oak desk looked out upon a beautiful garden full of various flowers and water features. There were two large sofas with a coffee table between them which sat on a soft throw carpet. After taking a seat Aoi and Hiro sat beside one another and waited to find out what was going on. Hiro found the sofa to be very comfortable and relaxed slightly as he sat back and looked around the room a bit more while someone brought tea over and placed it upon the coffee table. When asked if they would like tea both Aoi and Hiro nodded their heads in agreement and smiled.

"Now the reason I have asked you to be here is that Hirohito-Kun's tests have placed us in somewhat of a quandary. His tests place him several years ahead of those his own age. As he is only twelve he should be in first year for our middle school, however, his test scores place him in the second year of high school for non magical studies. As far as his magical studies are concerned he is far stronger then most but not all. Master Yamada has requested that he be allowed to take Hirohito on as an apprentice. He has filed all the paperwork and has already received approval. The problem we face is that Master Yamada is a Battle-Magi and is a master of transfiguration and charms used in battle. As far as potions is concerned he will be taking them with Potion Master Abe. If you have any questions, now would be a good time to ask them." Headmaster Higashi informed them causing Hiro to gasp in surprise. He had known about the apprenticeship, but not that they had moved forward with it. "I see that this is a surprise to you Hiro-Kun."

"Yes Headmaster it is. I was aware of master Yamada wanting to take me on as an apprentice, but I thought I had a few years before I would be ready to start. As to skipping so many grades I am humbled by the staffs evaluation of my skills and knowledge. I guess Hermione-Chan will be most put out." Hiro replied with a small smile on his face.

"Yes well, Hermione-Chan is actually quite intelligent she top our test at the end of her last semester here and has been moved into third year classes. She just needs to learn that books are not everything. However, as you scored the highest on the entrance exams this year you will be responsible for the students entrance speech this year at the welcoming ceremony." Headmaster Higashi informed him causing Aoi to smile widely and leaning over and kissing Hiro on the cheek.

"I am very proud of you my betrothed." Aoi informed Hiro.

"As are we all Hirohito-Kun." Higashi said as the rest of the staff chuckled at Hiro's blush as he raised his hand and touched the spot Aoi had kissed him absently.

"My Young Lord Hirohito, I wish to introduce myself to you. I am Deputy Headmistress Tanaka Hana, and also a Vassal of the Oda Clan. I am pleased to be of service, however, I have special dispensation to correct you if you step out of line." The Deputy Headmistress informed Hiro with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Headmistress Tanaka it is a pleasure to meet you. Hopefully we will never have to meet for that type of situation." Hiro replied with a smile and nod of his head before turning back to Headmaster Higashi. "I was made aware that this school also had non magicals in attendance are they all born of magical parents like my brother?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes we have the all the children of magical parents here regardless of their magical abilities. However, we also take some of he most powerful families children in the non-magical world. There are also children who are on scholarship here as well. Our school rates highest on many tests here in Japan. We have the highest entrance into schools like Todai university. If there are no more questions I think it would be wise to allow you to go so that you may write your speech or at least go over the speech that is probably already written for you." Higashi said as he stood and bowed to the two students who stood as well and bowed back before exiting his office heading towards the student council office. The student council members assisted Hiro in writing his own speech to ensure that he was prepared before the entire group left for the auditorium and then separated to take their seats with the rest of the students. Aoi smiled before parting with Hiro and gave him a quick hug before heading towards the stage and heading in back along with the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress.

After all the students were settled in their seats the school band played a song before the student choir stood and song the school song. Upon finishing the song Aoi walked onto the stage with a smile on her face.

"God morning and welcome to Kaichi Gakuren for your final three years of high school. I am Tokugawa Aoi the Student Council President. I would like to take this time to inform you that it is my job to ensure that your stay here with us is both enjoyable and beneficial. While Headmaster Higashi and the rest of the teaching staff are responsible for our education we of the student council are responsible for student life and clubs. It our job to maintain the accounts for these clubs as well as all the recreational areas of the campus. We also are involved with the cafeteria and the food services around campus. Most problems will be dealt with by the student council as we are also students and closer to the problems students suffer through. I would like to introduce the other members of the student council at this time. The vice president is Miada Mia, our treasure Tanaka Kenichi, our Secretary is his sister Tanaka Midori. Our disciplinary department head is Okida Sakura she works closely with Deputy Headmistress Tanaka." Aoi informed the student body, as she introduced each of the members of the student council they stood and bowed to the new students.

It took roughly another hour before Hiro was called to the stage for his speech by Headmaster Higashi to which Hiro received a standing ovation. His blush could be seen by those close to stage, but no one said anything about it. The ceremony was followed by displays put on by the various clubs of the school. Some magical as well as the non magical clubs. The students were informed that while they were allowed to participate in any club the non magical clubs that participated in country wide sporting events were strictly non magical and any use of magic during their stay in a club would result in severe consequences. The students were then released to settle into the dorms and get acquainted with the campus better and also to say goodbye to parents that had come with them. As they exited the auditorium they were met by the parents who had been in the back of the auditorium. Both Akane and Kimiko immediately hugged both Aoi and Hiro while greeting Hermione. The group then moved away from the auditorium were they were met by Iehiro and Nobuhito along with Nari. After a quick discussion it was decided that Akane and Nobuhito would go with Nari to his opening ceremony for his class as he was starting his second year of grade school.


	7. Chapter 7 Hidden Secrets Revealed

**Muse – Hey Ky.**

 **Kyron120867 – Huh? Oh hey Muse.**

 **Muse – What you doing?**

 **Kyron120867 – Looking at these reviews.**

 **Muse – Why?**

 **Kyron120867 – Because I like to know what people think, besides it is kinda funny that some people think they already know where the story is going.**

 **Muse – Ky?**

 **Kyron120867 – Yeah**

 **Muse – Chill and let the people think what they will and let these good people know that you do not own Harry Potter. And for gods sake get a beta reader, at least they could keep you from making so many mistakes.**

 **Kyron120867 – Ok, I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. That belongs to J.K Rowling. I only own the idea behind this story.**

Hidden Secrets Revealed

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in his office pondering events that had unfolded. His plan to keep Sirius from Harry had succeeded to a point however, that had also caused problems he had not foreseen. Now, not only did he not have his weapon, but he could not even find the blasted boy. His spies had searched far and wide without a hint of the boy, they had even entered Japan to search through public records. It seemed that Harry Potter did not even exists and worse was that the blasted goblins were not even letting him get into the Potter vaults. He had been so close to gaining control over the Potter vaults, now he was completely locked out. How eyes turned to the one instrument that gave him hope and also fear. That one little instrument told him that without a doubt Harry James Potter was alive and that his plans were still salvageable, however, how salvageable they were was still up in the air. Maybe next years tournament might be of use somehow. If the boy's name was placed within the goblet then the boy would be forced by magic to appear and forced to participate in the tournament and once again placing him under Dumbledore's influence. Then he could fulfill his destiny and die at the proper time.

Dumbledore was so caught up in his mussing that he did not even hear the knocking on his door at first and was surprised when the door open to admit a raggedly looking man in faded robes. The man's eyes looked tired and full of pain as he took a seat in front of the desk.

"Ah Remus, thank you for coming. Do you have any news of young Harry?" Albus asked as he took in the man's appearance.

"I am sorry Headmaster, I have not found anything." Remus said with a sad look on his face.

"Well, I am sure that we will soon have a way to track young Harry down. I have just come from Azkaban prison were it was discovered that Sirius Black was not the person who betrayed the Potters to Voldemort." Dumbledore informed him with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, well that is good." Remus replied in a controlled neutral voice.

"Are you not pleased at the news Remus?" Albus asked in confusion.

"I have made my peace with the past and have no desire to meet the man again." Remus replied.

"My dear fellow, we must learn to forgive those who have fallen from the path of the light and try to show them the right way." Dumbledore chided quietly while he school his features to hide his anger. Remus was not sure what was happening, but something was up that made him extremely nervous. With his condition he knew that Albus Dumbledore could not read his mind, however, the man was a master manipulator and had used people before as was the case with his dearest friend Lily Potter. He still could not believe what he had learned from her before her death. As he studied his old headmaster he nodded his head slowly.

"I do not see what my relationship with Black has to do with anything. He betrayed a dear friend of mine in the worse way and you would ask me to forgive and forget. What would Severus say if he heard what you are saying now?" Remus replied in a soar tone.

"Severus has many demons that he must work through on his own. I do not think he would need to know this." Albus said in a firm tone.

What do I not need to know headmaster." Severus Snape asked as he walked into the office not even acknowledging Remus Lupin.

"Oh, just the fact that Potter and Black used potions on Lily at the beginning of 7th year. Of course when I found out it was already to late to do anything as she was already married to Potter." Remus replied in anger staring at Albus Dumbledore.

"You knew of this Headmaster?" Severus asked in anger. "She was my best friend."

"Now Severus, let us not forget that you called her a mudblood during fifth year and ruined your friendship with her yourself." Albus chided lightly.

"That does not change the fact that I cared a great deal for her and you knew that those two stole her." Severus yelled.

"Calm yourself Severus, my boy. Whats done is done and nothing we say or do will change that. What we do now is of importance and we must come together if we are to finally end Voldemort. I have recently learned that Sirius Black did not betray the Potters and that he is actually innocent. I will need both of you to work together to find out what the man does once he is free. We must find Harry Potter for his own safety." Albus explained in a grandfatherly tone with is eyes twinkling.

"Absolutely not, I will not help that man. I will not be around him nor speak to him regardless of what you ask of me. He almost had me killed by Lupin. Had it not been for Potter I would have been killed. At least I have fulfilled that life debt when I saved his son during his first year here." Severus argued. While Remus nodded his head sadly.

"I need you two to do this or we are lost without Harry. Please for the sake of our fight with Voldemort, put aside your feelings." Albus pleaded seeing the two were not budging on this. "I need you Remus to watch him and see where he goes. If he makes contact with Harry I need to know as soon as possible to protect him."

"And just how do you expect Black to find him when not even Lupin can?" Severus drawled in disdain with a sneer on his face.

"Family magic." Albus simply stated.

"What?" Severus asked in confusion.

"What are you talking about Headmaster? Those potions are not considered family magic and never will be. Actually the both of them should be on trial for Line theft, the only reason they are not is because Lily was muggleborn." Remus growled out in anger.

"Of course, of course Remus, but Lily was a muggleborn and as such the laws do not protect her line like they do pureblood families." Albus replied in a grandfatherly tone as he tried to placate the man. "However, as to what I was saying, it seems that Sirius and James performed a Black family ritual to combined their DNA to make Harry both of their son. So in essence Harry is a Potter and a Black. Please, I need you to do this to protect Harry from those that would seek to harm him. We must protect Harry." Albus pleaded.

"Alright, however, do not expect me to be to close with the man again. However, do not expect me to forgive him." Remus replied. Remus stood and nodded to both men before he stormed out of the office trying to get away from the manipulative fool. If he thought that Remus would just cow-toe to the man he was sadly mistaken.

"Lupin, a word if you would please?" Severus asked as he caught up with him at the front door. Remus looked at Severus for a minute before he nodded his head and followed the man down into the dungeons.

After entering Severus's office and watching as the man cast several spells the two faced each other for the first time in nearly 16 years.

"Alright Severus, I am here. What can I do for you?" Remus asked.

"I wish to speak to you about Lily. I am confused as to what happened and how the smartest witch of our age could have been so fooled into taking potions." Severus replied.

"I don't know Severus. I just don't know. I only found out about it when Potter and Black went out drinking one night after they brought Harry home from the hospital. Unfortunately, Dumbledore is right that line theft does not apply in this case. What is worse is that because she was married and could not get divorced unless Potter cast her from the family there was nothing she could do. She was very unhappy, except for having her son. She told me that he was protected better then any pureblood in the world, but would not explain." Remus explained as he looked at the floor. He still remembered the look on Severus's face when he had been found in the shrieking shake during their fifth year.

"I see. Well what do you plan to do now?" Severus asked.

"I guess I will watch Black and pretend to be his friend as much as I hate the idea, but Dumbledore is right Harry needs to be protected. I am still confused as to where he was all this time as nothing I did would lead me to him." Remus replied as he looked at Severus.

"That is because of the blood wards as well as many others that surrounded Lily's sister house." Severus replied.

"BLOOD WARDS, surely you jest Severus. Blood wards have to be tied to ones blood and magic. Anyone found behind blood wards have their magic drained to power the damn things." Remus bellowed as he stood and started pacing.

"Calm yourself Remus, if you don't we will not be able to figure this out." Severus said in a cold tone.

"But, those wards would have done more harm then anything else and we both know how Petunia felt about her sister. Lily told me how you were her only friend after her sister caught her doing magic once when she was eight." Remus replied as he looked at the man before him in disbelief. Shaking his head Remus sat down again.

"Now that you are calm again let me tell you that no one will find Potter. We have been searching since school began in September when we found out and Dumbledore expelled Ms. Hermione Granger. To be honest, I am quite pleased that he did, because that girl was headed in the same direction as Lily and would have ended up as someones slave. She is incredible intelligent, but lacked any knowledge of the wizarding world, that I provided Lily, before she came here. As such Ms. Granger insulted many purebloods because she did not know any better and you know how that went over." Severus explained.

"I don't understand what this has to do with Harry." Remus said in confusion.

"What it has to do with Po... Harry is that she was his best friend and admitted that she had no idea where he disappeared to after she ruined her friendship with him. Apparently, she did not know him as well as she thought she did, as we all though we did. While she was in the Headmaster's office I scanned her after the headmaster mentioned his name. Her thoughts were of their lasts words and to be honest I have been trying to figure out what they meant. I have been to the Dursley's house and found that the story I was being told was far from the truth. Harry was treated worse then a slave there and suffered ten years of abuse at their hands. He played everyone of us, except for Mrs. Pince in the library. After talking to her, I found that Harry was far more intelligent then any of us thought." Severus informed Remus with a small smile on his face. If any of his students had seen the smile they would have run for the hills.

"Are you telling me that he got Lily's intelligence?" Remus asked.

"Oh he got far more then that. Apparently he was supposed to have been in Slytherin and told the sorting hat he would burn it if he did not place him in Gryffindor. He did not want anything to do with my godson. Although I can not say I blame him, Draco is an absolute disaster as a Slytherin. Harry does not trust adults at all and stayed to himself most of the time when he could escape Weasley and the Granger girl." Severus informed him. Remus just nodded his head as he thought about what Lily told him in confidence.

"Its funny you should say that as Lily also threatened the hat into placing her in Ravenclaw. The hat wanted to put her in Slytherin, but she said that you warned her to not let anyone put her in your house for her own safety." Remus said with a chuckle.

"Yes, she was quite put out with me when we had that argument as children. Harry is far more like his mother then either Black or Potter, if he does not want to be found we will not find him." Severus replied. "However, the thing that confuses me is that Dumbledore has some of his blood, with it he could do some rather drastic things. What those things are I do not know, however, I have looked into blood adoptions and they are only performed at Gringotts after approval of the Wizengamont and require Harry to be present, so he can use that to get control of any of House Potter vaults. I did learn that he has lost a source of funds he had prior to Harry leaving."

"What are you talking about Severus?" Remus asked in concern.

"Prior to Harry's return to Hogwarts, many students of the less fortunate families have been provided an education here at Hogwarts without having to worry about funds. Now I know that there were always scholarship students here, however, since 1981 the number has increased exponentially, until this year. I think that Dumbledore was stealing funds from the Potter vaults to fund these students as a way to gain their loyalty to Dumbledore. However, that is just my opinion. The problem we face right now is that if Black performed this ritual he will be able to use family magic to track Harry down after he recuperates and that would spell disaster as Dumbledore is determine to place him back with his relatives. Of course, what Dumbledore does not know is that they will not be able to take him back as they no longer live at their old house or any house for that face. They are guest of her majesty's for the next thirty years for child abuse and murder." Severus informed Remus with a feral grin on his face.

The two men talked for several more hours before they parted. The meetings had gone a long way in resolving their differences from the past and healed some old wounds both carried. Upon exiting the floo at the leaky cauldron Remus immediately disappeared in the non magical world once again. He was lucky that no one could find him except by mail and he always checked it before he took anything. As he walked the streets he found a phone both and stepped inside to look up any Grangers in the greater London area. As he leafed through the phone book he noted that their were many Grangers and then looked in the business section and found Granger Dental in Crawley he moved towards the underground and disappeared before reappearing in an alleyway near the Granger's practice. Walking by the practice he noted that it appeared to be empty and stepped inside to find no patients.

"Sorry sir, but we are no longer excepting patients at this time. I am sure the new owners will be available within the month." A woman replied as she looked up from the desk at the counter.

"Actually, I was hoping to speak to the parents of Hermione Granger." Remus said with hope in his eyes.

"And who are you sir?" A man asked as he stepped into the office.

"Oh sorry, my name is Remus Lupin. I was hoping to discuss a boy by the name of Harry Potter with her if it would be alright." Remus replied carefully.

"Oh, so you are a wizard then. Well I am sorry to say that you will not be able to talk to our daughter as she is no longer in England and neither will we be in less then a week. So if you could please leave it would greatly appreciated." The man said in anger.

"I am sorry to disturb you, I did not mean any harm it is just important that we find Harry before it is to late." Remus informed the two.

"Well, you are not going to be able to get any information form her. She informed us of what happened with him on the train ride home and he did not even reply to any of her letters. I not sure what happened, all that she would say is that she screwed up with her very first friend. And then your vaunted headmaster expels her for something that was not her fault has set her on a different path in a different country. Also you should know that if you even try to use your wand it will not work in here as Madam Bones had runes placed in here to dispel any magic." The woman informed Remus with anger in her voice.

"Thank you for your time." Remus replied quietly as he turned and left the office. He then disappeared from Crawley to reappear in his home once again. He sat down in one of the chairs and stared at one of the pictures of Lily that he had hidden from everyone when they were in together. "I am sorry Lily, I should have thought about Petunia having him. I would have hidden him from all of them and made sure he was protected. I have failed you." He whispered as tears trailed down his face. He felt a slight caress of his face right before he fell asleep in his chair.


	8. Ch 8 School Starts and Jealous idiots

**Let me be sure to announce that I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. That belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **Sorry for the delay, this chapter has been a pain, but here it is hope you enjoy it. Not the best, however, it gives the gist of some of the plot.**

School Starts and Jealous Idiots

The first day of school was both scary and exciting. Hiro had not sat in a non magical class in a very long time and he was nervous. How would the kids react to him? Would he be pushed around like before, would he make any friends? These were just a few things that went through his mind as he walked along he path towards the main campus building. He was so concerned about things that he hardly heard anything going on around him from Aoi and the others. He was therefor surprised when he felt someone step in front of him.

"Well, well, if it isn't our new little wonder boy. I think he has designs above his station. What gives you the right to walk with my Aoi?" The person sneered out in disdain. Hiro just looked at the tall teen in confusion, before starting to walk around him. He had no time for idiots like Malfoy and only wanted to get to class only to feel the teen grab for his arm. Before he really understood what was happening the teen was laying on the ground and screaming in pain.

"Never lay a hand on my person again. I tried to ignore your dribble, however, since that was not good enough for you I have a question. Since when is my betrothed your Aoi? And since when do you have such personal knowledge of my betrothed?" Hiro hissed at the teen as he stepped back away from him.

"Hiro you really should…." Hermione started to say before Aoi placed a hand on her arm and shook her head. Hiro of course never even took his eye off the teen and stared down at him.

"Betrothed? What are you talking about. Aoi will be mine and then we shall rule magical Japan together. My father is working at getting a contract signed between our two clans." the teen replied in anger.

"Wait let me get this straight, you think that because your father says he is working on some contract that you will rule magical Japan and you can not even defeat someone much younger then you. You make me laugh, let me introduce myself to you so that there is no misconception here shall I. My name is Oda Hirohito, Heir presumptive to the Oda clan. Now the polite thing would be to introduce yourself before you apologize from your knees and hope that I do not take this further." Hiro growled out and anger. Everyone could see the stunned look on the teens face as he realized he had stepped into deep shit. His whole body began to shake in fear as he pulled himself up to his knees and bowed his head to the ground and began to apologize. Hiro looked at Aoi and walked away, not even paying attention to the teen. As he entered the school building he moved towards his locker and removed his shoes before pulling on his school shoes. This of course was new to him as he had never had to do this before. He was involved in trying to relax that he growled when he felt another hand touch him.

"I'm sorry Hiro." Hermione blurted out as she hoped back away from him. Hiro just looked at her and shook his head. He was not even sure how he felt about the girl anymore, she still kept trying to control him in ways that angered him.

"Hermione-Chan, please remember that I am not who you think I am. If you continue to try and tell me what to do it will not end well for you. You need to learn that some things in life are not going to go the way you think they should. I would like to be your friend, however, if you persist in this desire to order me around you will lose." Hiro informed her as he slammed his locker shut and stormed off by himself.

"Hermione, what is it you are trying to do here?" Aoi asked in concern.

"I don't know, I want it to be like before. He was my first friend and saved my life. Why can't it be like before?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"It will never be like before Hermione. I don't think you understand that Hiro is not like before. He has been through a great amount of training and therapy." Aoi said to a stunned Hermione. "Yes I know all about it. My mother was the one to finally bring him here. You would not believe the torture she put herself through when she could not find him. No matter what she did it was like he did not exist and that frustrated her to no end. When the goblins notified her that he had appeared in their bank she was overjoyed. The only problem they had was that he was at Hogwart's for the whole year and they were only able to tag his trunk with a portkey to get him safely away once the summer began. I know that you have a crush on him, but I don't think that he will come to you with the way you treat him." Aoi explained.

"But, but he is my friend." Hermione sputter in denial.

"Yes, and if you want to keep him as a friend then I suggest that you remember that he is not the same boy you remember. He is my betrothed and even I do not tell him what to do. Remember that in Japan we respect each other more then your English compatriots." Aoi said before she and her guards walked away. Midori and Sia just stood there and watched he young girl as they noted a few tears leak from her eyes before she wiped them away then followed after Aoi. Midori looked at her partner and frowned before the two of them walked towards Hiro's class to check on him.

After Hiro walked away he tried to calm down, but the events of this morning were working against him greatly. As he walked up to the second floor he noted several groups of students outside different classrooms as friends caught up with one another. He noted the signs above the classrooms like 2-1 or 2-2 as he walked along he noted at the end of the hall another sign was hanging above a door marked 2-1M. He smiled nervously as he entered the room to see several students talking amongst themselves. Several of the girls looked at him before looking back at their friends and giggling. He just looked for an empty desk and noted one in the back of the room. As he took his seat he looked out he window and thought about the last time he sat in such a classroom.

"Hey, Abe Kenjiro, is the name. I see that you are new here so I thought I would extend a hand of friendship and guide you through our lovely school here." A tall boy with long black hair said with a smile on his face. Hiro just looked at him for a moment before bowing his head to him.

"Oda Hirohito. I am a new transfer student. I was home schooled before this year. Apparently, I am a lot smarter then most the kids my age. I hope we can get along." He replied as he pulled his thoughts back to himself after the sudden introduction.

"Wow, I thought the Oda Clans heir was much younger." Kenjiro replied in surprise.

"Oh, yeah I have been hidden until I had some proper training. My little brother on the other hand was aloud to go to regular school without any trouble. Had he been born first he would have been hidden and taught by tutors." Hiro replied offhandedly.

"Yeah some of the clans are very uptight about letting their children out of their sights, especially their heirs. My brother almost did not get to go to school when he was younger. He just graduated last year himself." Kenjiro replied with a sad smile on his face. "Hey listen, me a few friends are meeting up after school to go in town and get something to eat, you want to come along?" he asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well Abe-San, I will have to see what I can do. I am constantly being watched as a result of my family. Can I call you later?" Hiro asked.

"Please call me Ken, and of course you can call me. Here is my number." Ken replied as he pulled out his cell phone and tap a button on it before Hiro pulled his out and pointed it at Ken's phone. A beep sounded from both their phones informing them that their contact information had been shared with each other. "So what sports do you like?" Ken asked as he put his phone away.

"Well, I like Quidditch, and also Kendo. Master Yamata says that if I study hard enough, I might be able to try out for the school Kendo club. And please call my Hiro." Hiro replied with a nod of his head. Neither of them noted a tall woman walk into the room as the rest of the students all began to sit down. They were surprised when they heard someone call out to the rest of the class to stand and then bow before the entire class said good morning to said teacher.

"Good morning class my name is Ms. Nakamura, I will be your homeroom teacher as well as your math instructor this year. You will all address my as Nakamura-Sensei. Now please reply with here when I call you name." Ms. Nakamura said as she opened a small book and started calling names. "Now as to your schedules, non magical studies will beheld on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, With your magical studies being held on Tuesday and Thursday. If you fall behind in any of your studies there will be a study session on Saturday, please note that as second year high school students you are expected to conduct yourselves properly. Today you will have math, history, language arts, physical education, foreign language elective and science. Physical education will be replaced with art or music on Wednesday and Health on Friday. As for your magical education Tuesday will consist of Herbology/potions, chemistry will also be part of this class so counts as a non magical credit as well. Charms, Transfiguration, and defensive magic. And finally Thursday's will be for electives such as Ancient Runes, Arithemacy, care for magical creatures, enchanting, beginning healing and personal tutoring. At no time is there to be any magic used outside of class, except in authorized study rooms located with in the dorms. Also while we have non magical students here it behooves you to NOT use magic on them as the consequences are most dire. DO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND?" Nakamura-Sensei asked in a pointed manor. All the students responded to the warning with an affirmative. Further discussion was halted with the ringing of the bell signaling the end of homeroom. Hiro noted that most of the students just sat there instead of moving out of the room and looked to Ken for an explanation.

"Oh right, we do not move classrooms, the teachers come to us except for science and electives. Then we go to them." Ken informed him as he chuckled lightly at the look from Hiro.

The rest of the day was eye opening and very enjoyable for Hiro as he got to know some of his classmates as well as start learning in a school environment once again. He noted some of the girls giggling when they looked at him, but he ignored it as he went about his day. When lunch arrived he ran into the same teen from this morning and frowned as he walked up to sit with his betrothed and guards. The teen stepped in front of him and sneered at him.

"I challenge you to a dual." The teen stated forcefully.

"Why?" Was all Hiro asked as he stood there looking at the idiot in front of him and his three friends.

"What?" The teen replied confused.

"Why should I fight you? I have nothing to gain from such a fight and to be honest I have no desire. Now if you will excuse me I wish to sit with my betrothed." Hiro informed him before he stepped to the side to walked away only to find his way blocked and the teens hand on his chest.

"I don't think you understand what I am saying to you Kohai, you will duel me or face dishonor. I, Miyoshi Tendiro challenge you Oda Hirohito, to a duel for family honor and the hand of Tokugawa Aoi." The boy yelled our clearly for everyone hear. When Hiro heard the boys name the blood in his veins began to boil in anger. The Miyoshi clan had been responsible for the cowardly betrayal of his ancestor Oda Nobunaga. Gasps could be heard throughout the lunch room as students heard the challenge.

"Why would I fight a traitor, your clan is well known for it traitorous acts. As to the hand of my betrothed not only would that never happen, but you have just made an enemy of not only the Oda Clan, but the Tokugawa clan as well. I am sure you understand what that means." Hiro growled out as he stepped back away from Miyoshi. Hiro watched as the boys face turned puce with anger and stepped forward, only to find his way blocked by both Midori and Sia.

"I believe you have been informed that you will nto be dueling our young lord. I would suggest that you walk away before you are called into a blood feud." Midori replied in a sickly sweet voice causing Miyoshi's friends to disappear as if they had never been there. When he looked around he noted that he was alone and turned and stalked away after throwing a deadly glare at Hiro.

As Hiro sat down he felt Aoi wrap her arms around him in a quick hug witch brought a smile to his face as well as a slight blush. Nothing as discussed about the challenge nor what he said although Hermione was full of questions the only thing stopping her from saying anything was the look on Midori's face as she stood behind her young master. Hermione was conflicted as she felt a stab in her chest at the sight of 'her' Hiro being hugged by another girl. She stopped and thought about why she thought of him as her Hiro and frowned. She had to figure this out before she said anything to cause Hiro to walk away from her. Hermione had been raised in a society were there was only one wife and one husband and now she was faced with the fact that Hiro would be marrying more then one woman. She was sure that she could become one of them, however, she was not sure she could live with the fact that she had to share. She hated the unknown and hated it even more when she was left without answers. She had been shown that she was not the smartest here in Japan and while she felt ashamed of her actions she could not fight the inborn fact that she was always the best at almost everything she did. Somehow she just had to have her way. She was so caught up in her thoughts she was surprised to find herself alone as the others had left already.

For the rest of the day Hermione was lost in her thoughts and realized that she was indeed jealous of Aoi and her relationship with Hiro. What should she do, how should she go about doing it and why should she do it? Where just some of the questions going through her mind at the time. While she was so lost in her thoughts Hiro was having a ball. He was for the first time in his short life not being placed on a display for everyone because of something that happened when he was a baby, nor because of what his vile relatives accused him of being. For the first time he was just Harry, or actually Hiro. No one expected him to save them or bothering him because of supposed fame.

 **Read and Review.**

 **Still looking for a Beta reader if interested drop me a note.**


	9. The trail and Tempers Flare Part 1

**Ky?**

 **Yes?**

 **What are you doing?**

 **Umm well the chapter is really long and I am trying to figure out where to break it. And well you know it is kinda hard to right when you are off playing in la la land.**

" **Hey! That is not fair. I am a muse, not a slave so I can do as I want when I want.**

 **But, but you are my muse. I need you and besides there was this other story idea that popped in my head about you know the society that others have written about. Just you know my own spin on it.**

 **Yeah, yeah, I know now tell the nice people about Harry Potter.**

 **Huh?**

 **You know.**

 **Ohhhhhhhh, yeah you always ruin my fantasy. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the canon characters only the AU one and of course he story idea.**

 **Good Boy.**

' **Ky sticks his tongue out at Muse then runs like a scared little boy as she pulls out the metal bat.**

 **Oh yeah I want to thank all the reviews I have received even if I did not agree with them. Sorry Polyamarous here so Monogamous relationships just don't do it for me.**

 **Please read and review. Part two coming as soon as I finish it. 'Sticks out tongue and runs away laughing'**

The trail and Tempers Flare Part 1

Courtroom 10 was filled to the rafters as more people continued to enter. As Amelia looked around the room she spotted several of the dark families congregated around Lucius Malfoy causing her to snort in amusement. She would love to see his face when he found out his spawn was not only not the Heir to the Black family, but that all of his fortune and his lovely aristocratic wife was owned by Harry Potter. She spotted said wife sitting in the visitor gallery with a look of disdain as she looked upon her husband. 'This should be interesting.' Amelia thought as she watched the Chief Warlock enter the chamber and make his way towards his seat. He stopped here and there as he greeted his allies and others.

"Here ye, Here ye, I call this emergency meeting of the Wizengamont to order. Chief Warlock, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore presiding. Minister of Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge present. We are gathered here today to right a wrong committed 11 years ago. Bring in the prisoner." Dumbledore called out after he banged is gavel to gain everyone's attention. The double doors opened allowing Sirius Orion Black to stroll into the chamber with four Aurors following behind him. He walked to the lone chair in the middle of the chamber and took a seat.

"Be it known that today we will hear the case of Sirius Orion Black vs Magical Great Britain. Questioners for the Ministry are Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic, Amelia Catherine Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock. Court Scribe is Terrance Edward Weatherbee. Does anyone represent the accused?" Albus called out in a firm voice.

"Yes, I, Edward Thomas Finway, represent Mr. Black for this trial." A tall dark haired man replied.

"Very well, Mr. Weatherbee please read the charges." Albus said after a nod to the defense attorney.

"May it be known that the following charges have been brought against one Sirius Orion Black. That he did knowingly join a terrorist organization know as the death eaters. That he did knowingly join the dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort. That he did knowingly betray the location of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans. The he did knowingly through these actions contribute to the death of Lord Potter and Lillian Potter nee Evans. That he did knowingly commit murder of thirteen muggles on November 3, 1981 while he attack and killed Peter Pettigrew. That he did knowingly commit treason in the commission of these acts. That he did knowingly commit line theft with Lord James Charlus Potter with the knowledge and consent of Albus Percival Wulfric..." Weatherbee was say before the chamber burst in angry screams from both sides of the chamber. Silence was obtained after several booming charms went off from Dumbledore's wand.

"What is this?" Bellowed Dumbledore as he looked to the only person that could have even had a small idea of this only to find his deputy looking stunned by this revelation. He whipped his head towards Amelia Bones to find her staring at him in anger.

"Chief Warlock, do to the nature of one of these charges I must ask that you recues yourself from this case." Amelia said in a clear voice that carried throughout the chamber.

"What evidence do you have that I have any knowledge of this?" Dumbledore asked as he tried to control his anger.

"I have here an inheritance test conducted by Gringotts on June 21st 1992" Amelia said as she waved her wand over the parchment and allowed it to be displayed for all to see.

 **Harrison James Andrew Potter**

 **Born July 31st, 1980**

 **Father James Charlus Potter and Sirius Orion Black. Black family ritual**

 **Mother Lillian Rose Potter nee McGonagall.**

 **Grandfather Father side Charlus Fleamont Potter – Orion Black**

 **Grandmother Father side Dorea Ophelia Potter nee Black – Walburga Black nee Black**

 **Grandfather mother side Edward Allen McGonagall**

 **Grandmother mother side Minerva Grace McGonagall.**

 **Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (father)**

 **Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (father)**

 **Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (father)**

 **Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw (mother)**

 **Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (through Conquest)**

Once again the chamber was in an uproar at the knowledge given from the inheritance test. Everyone in the chamber could see the Gringotts seal upon the parchment verifying its authenticity. Everyone was stunned at the blasting charm that went off from the visitors seating as one very angry woman stormed the floor of the Wizengamont.

"Ye stole me bairn from me ye did. I will have me reconen wit ye Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. And then ye left me granbairn wit those horrible muggles ye did. Why did ye hav ta do this to me?" Minerva bellowed causing half of the people in the front rows to scurry away from her as she approached the chief warlocks position only to be stopped by eight aurors. Seeing where this was headed Cornelius Fudge stood and sent his own blasting hex into the air to gain everyone's attention.

"As Minister of Magic, I take my right to stand in for the Chief warlock in case such as this one. Please Madam McGonagall do not do anything that would cause me to have you arrested." Fudge pleaded with the distraught Scottish woman.

"Madam McGonagall, I assure you that we will get everything out in the open soon enough. You have my promise as the director of the DMLE." Amelia said in a calming voice. She had not expected Minerva to act out this way and was inwardly very happy about this. Maybe she could reunite her fiancee with his grandmother.

"Very well Madam Bones, but mark me words. Iffin he does not suffer a penalty worth the loss of my bairn and granbairn I will take matters into me own hands." Minerva said in an icy tone. Everyone in the chamber felt a chill run down their spines at that declaration. No more the Albus Dumbledore. He knew that she would destroy him in the most painful manner. He also knew that all of his plans were in flames and he had to regroup and redo his plans in order to gain control of the situation and regain control of Harry Potter.

"I of course recues myself from this trial, and offer that I have no idea of the Line of theft charge." Albus said in a weary voice.

"Thank you Mr. Dumbledore, please do not go far as you might be called to stand as a witness." Amelia said in a chilling voice. "Now Mr. Weatherbee if you would please continue to read the charges." She finished before she sat back down.

"Yes ma'am I shall read the last charge once again. That he did knowingly commit line theft with Lord James Charlus Potter with the knowledge and consent of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. That he did knowingly refuse to register as an animagus upon completion of gaining his form as a large black dog. That he did knowingly help to administer love and loyalty potions to Lillian Rose Potter nee McGonagall. How do you plead Mr. Black?" Weatherbee asked after he finished reading the charges.

"Not guilty." Sirius replied as his voice cracked in nervousness.

"Very well, does the prosecution have an opening statement to give?" Fudge asked as he turned towards Amelia.

"Yes, if it please the court. In regards to the first five charges can be placed at the feet of Sirius Orion Black as he was known to let slip that he was indeed the Secret Keeper for Lord James Charlus Potter and Lillian Rose Potter nee McGonagall. As such he was the only one that could tell anyone where the Potters were located. In such you have his own words and the fact that test indicate that indeed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the scene of the crime and that through test conducted by the Department of Mysteries verified to have been defeated by some sort of magic. We have testimony by Mr. Dumbledore that Sirius Black was indeed the one that he placed as the secret keeper. As we also have testimony from Minister Fudge that Black admitted that it was his own fault that James and Lily were dead. We also have testimony from many alumni of both Sirius Black and Lillian Rose Potter nee McGonagall that from first year through sixth year Lillian Rose Potter nee McGonagall refused all attempts by James Charlus Potter to woo her. It is only after the death of her parents during sixth year that Lillian Rose Potter nee McGonagall that any type of relationship started to form. I have evidence that a marriage contract was enforced during her time of morning by her then magical guardian Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and the then Lord James Charlus Potter. Many of her friends from Hogwarts were stunned at the sudden change she showed as head girl in the year of 1977-1978. These are the facts that we have gained through witnesses and documentation." Amelia informed the chamber before taking her seat.

"Does the defense have an opening statement?" Fudge asked with worried look in his eyes.

"Thank you Minister Fudge. If it please the court I would like to state that as to the first five charges that they are false. My client was not the secret keeper as Mr. Dumbledore claims as he knows full well that the actual secret keeper was Peter Allen Pettigrew. He knows this as he was there when he cast the charm over the house in Godric's Hollow. It was therefor Peter Pettigrew that betrayed James and Lily Potter to You-Know-Who and not my client Sirius Orion Black. As to the Charge of Line theft, How can my client be found guilty of anything as it was done through family magic and stands outside the prevue of the Wizengamont. Besides at the time everyone thought she was a muggleborn witch and everyone knows that Purebloods have the more rights. As the Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black the treatment my client has received is in violation of his rights as set down by the seven when this very body was formed over a thousand years ago." Finway said before he took his seat.

"Very well, Madam Bones you may present your case." Fudge said after he looked to Weatherbee to see a slight nod from him.

"Thank you, Mr. Black you claim that you were not the secret keeper for the Potters, however, during the summer of 1981 you were overheard by many as saying that you were indeed the secrets keeper. How do you explained the misconception?" Amelia asked in a firm tone.

"I request my answers be under Verita Serum." Sirius replied causing many to gasp.

"I object to this on the basis that Sirius could have taken the antidote before appearing in court today." Albus called out in an effort to avoid being incriminated in the process.

"Minster Fudge, I can guarantee that Mr. Black has had no potions that would contact Verita Serum since being brought to the Ministry holding cell two months ago." Amelia replied with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, I think that seeings how he has asked for Verita serum I will allow it in this case. Please note that the accused has already been tested for the antidote and found to be clean before trial." Fudge said with a smile of his own on his face. A tall black auror brought forward a small vial of colorless liquid before Sirius tilted his head back and opened his mouth. With a nod from Amelia the auror placed three drops in his mouth and stepped back.

"Please state your name." Fudge called out.

"Sirius Orion Black." Sirius replied in a monotone voice.

"When were you born?"

"November 3rd 1959." Sirius replied.

"Are you a registered Animagus?" Amelia asked.

"No." Sirius replied.

"Mr. Black where you or were you not the secret keeper for Lord James Charlus Potter and Lillian Rose Potter nee McGonagall?" Amelia asked.

"I was not the secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was." Sirius replied.

"Who all knew that Peter was the secret keeper?" Amelia asked.

"OBJECTION!" bellowed Dumbledore as he stood.

"Albus Dumbledore knew as he is the one to cast the charm of the house. I mean he owns the house." Sirius replied before anyone could do anything. Several aurors moved to surround Albus before he could do anything. Hearing he answer the chamber exploded in anger at the revelation. Albus fell into his seat with is head in his hands as he tried to avoid looking at anyone. He knew that he had to have a good reason for this as he sent a then Heir to one of the seven to Azkaban.

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew and the thirteen muggles in November 3, 1981?" Amelia asked.

"No the rat did that himself, when he caught off his finger then blasted the street before transforming into his animagus form of a rat." Sirius replied.

"Very well, let us turn to the charge of Line theft. Did you actively help James Charlus Potter to feed Potions to Lillian Rose Potter Nee McGonagall?" Amelia asked and smiled as she saw tow of her aurors pressed Dumbledore black into his seat.

"Yes, but that was after James showed me that he had a marriage contract with Lily. I did find it strange that her name was on the contract but he was refereed to as Lord Potter. He never did explain that one to me." Sirius replied.

"So in essence you assist your friend and getting Lily pregnant with James Child?" Amelia asked. This caused Sirius face to contort as he tried to avoid the answer coming.

"Yes, although Harry is our child." Sirius replied haltingly.

"WHAT?!" Bellowed Lucius Malfoy.

"Harry Potter is my son as well as James Potters. He is my heir and current Lord Black." Sirius replied in a monotone voice.

"NO!" Screamed Lucius. Many in the chamber looked in surprise at Lucius while members of the dark families looked at him in anger. Amelia looked towards Narcissa and saw a bright smile on her face.

"I told you Lucius that you would pay for the day you pushed your spawn on me. Now I will have my revenge on you and your family." Narcissa yelled out and anger and pride.

Lucius turned towards Narcissa and growled. "I Lord Lucius Abraxis Malfoy Banish you from the Noble House of Malfoy. So I say, so mote it be!" he yelled. Several gasps were heard throughout the chamber and even more surprised when nothing happened. "What is going on here?" Lucius cried out as he watched his ring disappear from his hand. Those closest to him stepped back while Narcissa looked to her finger and noted that the Lady's ring was till present on her finger.

"I don't understand?" Narcissa said in a stunned voice.

"Ah, I was afraid this might happen. I am sorry to tell you this Lady Malfoy, but you are indeed married to Lord Malfoy. It is just not who you thought it was. You see your son challenged Harry Potter to a wizarding duel and never showed up. Hence the Malfoy family lost everything to Harry Potter who is now Lord Malfoy." Amelia said with a bright smile on her face. "It just needed to right conditions to be met and they were just met. Lucius was beside himself in anger and turned to his associates to find no one standing next to him. He had always been the one to stand above them and now he had nothing.

"Order, order, we can deal with these family matters later. First let us deal with the trail of Sirius Black." Fudge called out causing everyone to sit down once again as one woman giggled like a school girl as she took her seat. She was ecstatic that she was finally free of the pompous idiot and his idiot child.

"Thank you Minister. Mr. Black who else knew about the potions?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know to be honest. I think that Remus Lupin knew about them, however, James and I tried to keep him in the dark." Sirius replied.

"Why?" Fudge asked.

"He was Lily's friend as well. She liked him more then any of us and both James and I swore we would have her so he tried to talk us out of it. I mean they were prefects together so he knew her a lot better then we did." Sirius replied.

"Thank you, you may give him he antidote now." Amelia said as the tall black auror nodded his head and approached with the antidote and gave it to Sirius whose face immediately reddened in anger at the questions asked. He eyes bored into Amelia's as she smiled vengefully at him. "If it please the Wizengamont the prosecution hereby drops the first five charges against Sirius Orion Black with our apologize for any inconvenience that he may have suffered as a result of this." Amelia said as she turned her attention to the members of the Wizengamont. She heard many murmurs of assent to this and looked to Cornelius Fudge.

"Y yes I believe that we should clear Mr Black of those charges. All those in favor please signify with a blue light." Fudge called out. He watched as four fifth of the members raised their wand with a blue light. "Very well. Mr Black is cleared of all charges pertaining to the events of twelve years ago. Do have anything more to add Madam Bones?"

"Yes Minster, I call to the stand Remus John Lupin." Amelia called out.

"Hem, hem, I can not think of a reason you would call for a half breed to speak before this illustrious body." A woman in pink called out in a sickly sweet voice.

"Madam Umbridge, I would expect you to obey the laws of the Wizengamont while you sit here. You have no reason what so ever to speak so please remain silent." Amelia replied in a hard voice causing the woman's face to grow puce in anger before she sat back down.

"Very well, is Mr. Lupin present?" Fudge called out.

"Yes minister, I am here." Remus called out as he walked into the chamber and took his place.

"Good morning Mr. Lupin. I just have a few question for you today. First could you please tell us how you knew Lillian Rose Potter nee McGonagall?" Amelia replied with a smile on her face.

"Objection." Finway called out.

"On what grounds Mr. Finway." Fudge replied in a huff.

"Is it really necessary for Madam Bones to keep repeating Lily Potter's full name?" Finway asked.

"It is done so that the Wizengamont can understand that this was done to a pureblood witch of one of the sacred seven. If this can be done to her then it can happen to any pureblood heiress." Amelia responded in a firm tone.

"The defense is ready to admit that Mrs. Potter is a Pureblood of the McGonagall line and therefor was an heiress to the Ravenclaw line." Finway said in a tired and defeated voice which caused Sirius to stir uncomfortably in his seat.

"Let the record show the Lillian Rose Potter nee McGonagall was a pureblood of the highest honor and as such should have been afford the proper recognition." Fudge replied causing several people to grumble at the admission. None more then Madam Umbridge.

"Of course Minister. Mr. Lupin can you please tell us how you new Lady Potter." Amelia said as she turned her attention back towards Sirius.

"I met her first on the train to Hogwarts in our first year. She was a sweet person and I felt an immediate connection with her. As we sat there we met Lord Potter and Mr. Black as they walked through the train. Needless to say it was not a good meeting as she slapped both of them." Remus replied in a quiet voice.

"I see and how would you describe her relationship with Lord Potter and Mr. Black?" Amelia asked.

"Up until seventh year I would say it was adversarial. Lord Potter kept trying to get Lily to go out with him which she told him not no but hell no all the time. She actually defended a friend of hers in Slytherin most of the time until the end of fifth year when he called her a mudblood. They never spoke again after that." Remus replied.

"If they were so adversarial, then how do you explain her attitude in seventh year Mr. Lupin?" Amelia asked in confusion.

"I can not, I had a feeling she was being potioned and wanted to check, however, I was also friends with Lord Potter and Mr. Black as well and did not know what to do." Remus replied as tears streamed down his face from admitting his true betrayal of Lily.

"Did Lady Potter ever find out about the potions?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, after Lord Potter showed her the marriage contract which she signed upon finding out she had no choice they stopped the potions. She confronted me about it and I was unable to tell her that I did not have a clue about it. She hardly ever spoke to me again after that." Remus informed the chamber.

"Minster I would like to introduce a cop of the marriage contract signed by Lord James Charlus Potter and Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore as magical guardian to Lady Potter." Amelia said as she held the parchment out to Minister Fudge who took it and turned to his side and looked at his legal adviser who nodded his head.

"Very well we will except into evidence." Fudge replied before handing it back to Amelia. Amelia took it back and approached Remus holding out the parchment.

"Is this the marriage contract that Lady Potter told you about?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, this is it." Remus replied after looking it over.

"Could you please tell the Wizengamont who the contract is between?" Amelia asked.

"Yes it is between the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Lillian Rose McGonagall." Remus replied to the gasps of the audience.

"I thought that Lord Potter and Mr. black thought of Lady Potter as muggleborn." Amelia replied with a raised eyebrow.

"They knew as did I, however, we were not allowed to talk about it as we had to swear a magical oath to not disclose its contents unless someone already knew." Remus replied in a harsh whisper with renewed tears.

"I see, so was Madam McGonagall informed of this?" Amelia asked as she looked directly at the aforementioned woman.

"No, Dumbledore made us swear never to tell her." Remus growled out in anger.

"I see, could you please read paragraph two section 1 in regards to heirs." Amelia asked as she turned towards Dumbledore to see his face red with anger and his mouth moving with no sound coming out of it.

"Lillian Rose McGonagall is to provide Lord Potter with one child within two year of the marriage and another heir with in five years after the birth of the first child." Remus read out clearly for everyone to hear.

"Does it say what happens if Lord James Charlus Potter passes away before Lady Potter?" Amelia asked.

"No." was Remus's only response.

"So what that means is that should James Potter die for any reason prior to Lillian Potter she would be then forced to be the wife of her own son when he acquired the position as Lord Potter." Amelia explained to the members of the Wizengamont. This caused angered curses to fly around the chamber as the members realized what would happen. None other then Lucius Malfoy when he realized that his wife was not actual his anymore, but Harry Potter's wife. "I have no further questions at this time." Amelia replied as she moved back to her seat.

"Mr. Finway do you wish to question the witness?" Fudge asked in a surprised tone.

"No Minister. My client wished to plead guilty to the charges of Line theft and asks that his time in Azkaban be held a served for this crime." Finway replied.

"Very well, Aurors please remove the accused while the Wizengamont deliberates." Fudge said as he also dismiss Remus.

Amelia could not believe what she had heard. She had won a victory for her dear friend and fiancee. She sat there stunned as the members of the Wizengamont debated the sentence to be handed out to Sirius while others wanted him sent right back to Azkaban for their own reasons. It was not long after that a verdict and sentence was agreed upon by the members and Sirius Black was brought back before them.

"Sirius Orion Black, we the Wizengamont find you guilty of Line theft and assisting to help a lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House in committing Line theft. As the victim is dead and her child is already the Lord of both the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Black and you have served 11 years in Azkaban we find that your time served shall be the sentence you shall receive. With that in mind you are hereby free to go." Fudge said as he slammed the gavel down on the podium. "We shall have a ten minute break before we handle an urgent bill" Many of the members sat there stunned as visitors began to exit the chamber while one woman with longer black hair with blond tips approached Amelia quietly.

"Good Morning Amelia, I hope that you may be able to help me. I seem to be missing a husband as it were. You would not happen to know where I might find him do you?" Narcissa asked in a polite tone.

"No I am sorry to say that we have not been able to locate him as of yet." Amelia replied as she made a motion with her hand. Narcissa raised one eyebrow as she frowned.

"I see, maybe I should discuss this with my account manager. You wouldn't happen to have an auror or two that could walk with me do you?" Narcissa asked.

"I think I might have just the people to assist you with that." Amelia replied as she looked up. "Shacklebolt, Timmons. I need you two to escort Lady Malfoy to Gringotts." Amelia order after she gained the two's attention.

After the break the members of the Wizengamont returned to the seats minus the visitors and press. Albus Dumbledore was once again in his seat as Chief Warlock and hoped that nothing else caused problems for his plans. Hopefully his short confrontation with the members of the light faction would stand by him after he explained his position, unfortunately, he had lost the services of one Minerva McGonagall as she resigned her position immediately upon hearing about her daughter and grandson. He knew that if she ever found Harry he would never get his hands on the boy again.

"If we could come to order please." Albus called out. All eyes turned to him as he felt they should only to find anger and distrust from most of the people in the room. Inwardly he sighed as he felt they did not understand what he was doing and pushed the anger at them even questioning him to the side. Minister Fudge wished to address the members of this fine establishment with some emergency measures to endure our heirs maintain the proper titles." Albus informed the members before he stepped away to allow Cornelius to step up.

"Members of the Wizengamont and Ministry, it has come to my attention that we are losing far to many families to other schools outside our borders. As a result I bill has been introduced to me that we must take immediate action with." Fudge said in a nervous voice before wiping his forehead. "The bill would require all Heirs to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to obtain their OWLS and NEWTS or have their Lordships and family fund confiscated by the ministry. Until such time as they swear and oath of allegiance to this body." he finished to the yelling of the members. No one paid any attention to Amelia's smile as she stood up and raised her wand and sent several blasting hexes in the air. Every eye turned to her as she smiled at them viciously.

"It would seem that Her Majesty was afraid this would happen. As such she took steps to ensure that no such violation of our individual rights were taken. I have here a decree from Her Majesty herself that I have to read to all of you." Amelia said as she unrolled the parchment. "Let it be known that I, Elizabeth II, by the Grace of God, of the Untied Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of her other realms and territories Queen, head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith. Do hereby declare that all citizens of The United Kingdom, be they magical or non-magical have the right to attended any school they chose provided that are qualified to do so. Magical children must attend a school which provides for their magical education. Any who attempt to rescind this decree are guilty of treason to the Crown at whose pleasure you serve. We would also like to remind the members of the Wizengamont that they are sworn retainers of the Crown of United Kingdom and as such Our subjects. Remember the old magics will find you guilty of treason should you seek to act against our will. It is signed by Her Majesty the Queen. With the Royal seal. Any questions?" Amelia asked after she read the decree before walking out of the chamber to head to her office. She was done with these stupid people and already had her resignation ready to send to Fudge just as soon as she could get to her office and leave.

As Amelia walked out Albus Dumbledore fell into his seat stunned at the move. He had not thought that the queen would get involved and then remembered something the Charlus Potter had told him during one of their arguments. He was the Duke of Northumbria and a member of the Non Magical House of Lords. He was furious when he remembered that and growled as his aura spread out from him. Many shrank back in fear as they felt the oppressive feeling of his magic.


	10. Trial and Tempers Flare Part II

**Hey all first let me thank all of you who have made comments, they are all helpful even flames. Sorry this took so long however, I have a granddaughter here at home who goes to online school and that takes a bit of time to deal with especially during testing season. For those of you who where upset about Albus not being arrested remember that people high up in government do have immunity from prosecution while in office and have to be voted out. It is not right however, it is what it is. Please keep reviewing it is always helpful. Hopefully one of these days I will get a beta reader and help me catch my errors as English is not really my first language.**

" **Ky?"**

" **Yes."**

" **You are forgetting something."**

 **Nope told the people what I wanted to."**

" **Sure you did. Although I think JK might not like it."**

" **Huh?"**

" **Are you being daft for a reason today?"**

" **No. I don't think so."**

" **And Harry Potter belongs to?"**

" **Ah crap destroy my fantasy why don't you. Alright, I do not own Harry Potter characters only the theme behind this fic. Are you happy now?"**

" **Yes actually, very happy." Brushes off imaginary dirt from fingers. "Now about the snide remarks from last chapter."**

" **Oh crap, hey read and review. Gotta go she looks a little to happy. BYE!" Runs off into the wilderness.**

 **Trial and Tempers Flair Part II**

Minerva Grace McGonagall was one angry witch as she stormed out of the chamber. Everyone scattered to avoid her as they could visibly see her aura with lightning crackling along her skin. She grabbed the first lift she found and traveled to the second floor and the offices of the DMLE. As she stormed through the hallway even Aurors jumped out of the way. Upon finding Amelia's office she did not even bother to talk to Amelia's secretary, instead just marched right in to her office and took a seat to wait. Amelia's secretary fearing some type of explosion ran from the office in order to find her boss and was relieved to find her leaving the Wizerngamont chambers.

"Madam Bones, Lady McGonagall is sitting in your office and she is quite angry. I was afraid to stop her as her aura is crackling with lightning." The woman said in a hushed and worried tone.

"Thank you Barbara, I am quite sure that she is just angry and means no one any harm. Let us go and see her." Amelia replied with a slight frown on her face. The two walked calmly back to Amelia's office upon which Amelia entered her office to find Minerva muttering darkly under her breath with her aura still crackling visibly. "Minerva, you need to calm down or we are going to accomplish nothing." Amelia informed her as she took her seat behind the large desk.

"Don't ye be tryin to change the subject Amelia Bones. I taught ye in school ye know." Minerva growled out in a thick accent. "Now what are ye goin to be doin about that monster?" Minerva asked as she took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Well I have several things planned out, however, talking here will not do us any good and I would rather do it where I know no one can hear us." Amelia replied as she pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it over to Minerva. As Minerva looked at the parchment she could feel tingling along her mind as she read the address to Bones Manor. Then looked at Amelia in confusion.

"How is it I forgot where you live?" Minerva asked.

"Fidelus." Was all Amelia said before she stood up and walked to her private floo. "Shall we?" She asked as she held some floo powder towards the older woman. Taking the powder Minerva tossed it in the fire and stepped through after the fire turned green and then called out her destination.

At Gringotts, Narcissa Malfoy approached an open teller with a true smile on her face, for the first time in thirteen years. As she stepped forward she remembered to hide her teeth so as to not challenge the goblin before her.

"Greetings Teller Sharpclaw, I would speak with the Malfoy account manager if he has time." Narcissa said in a respectful voice.

"Very well, you may wait over there while someone checks to determine if your account manager is available." Sharpclaw growled out in disdain. Narcissa nodded here head before thanking Sharpclaw and moved to the waiting area. As she sat down she noted a commotion out on the main blank floor and stood to look at what was going on only to smile when she saw her ex being manhandled by four large goblins. She almost laughed out loud when she watched them walk by, but held it in when Lucius looked at her.

"You bitch." Lucius bellowed only to receive the flat of an ax to the back of his head from one of the goblins. Before anyone could say anything another goblin approached the waiting area and nodded the Narcissa before waving his hand for her to follow him. The two walked through the stone corridors until they came to a very old door with a strange crest on it. At first she was confused until she realized just who the crest belonged to. The goblin knocked on the door and waited before he heard a gruff reply fro the other side.

"The Lady Malfoy to see you Bloodclaw." The goblin said as he opened the door and stuck his head inside before stepping to the side and ushering Narcissa inside.

"Greetings Lady Malfoy, what can I do for you today?" Bloodclaw asked as she held out his hand towards the seat in front of his desk.

"I am afraid someone has made a mistake Account Manager Bloodclaw. I asked to see the Malfoy account manager." Narcissa replied as she took the offered seat in confusion.

"Oh yes, my letter just left to inform you of the change. You see when Lucius Malfoy tried to expel you from the Noble House of Malfoy, he completed the last bit of magic necessary for Lord Potter to claim what was rightfully his." Bloodclaw informed the stunned woman.

"I don't understand what is going on." Narcissa said in a hushed tone.

"It is quite simple Lady Malfoy, as Lord Potter is now the head of your family I have the honor of controlling the Malfoy accounts for now. Also, until Lord Potter says anything about this Draco Malfoy is still a member of the house. Lucius Malfoy, however, will not be a member much longer as he has violated goblin territory and drawn a wand." Bloodclaw said in an angry growl with his teeth bared. This caused Narcissa to cringe in fear at the sight.

"And how do I contact my Lord?" Narcissa asked.

"That is the crux of our problem Lady Malfoy, currently he is in school in Japan and betrothed to the Shogun's Heiress." Bloodclaw explained. He laughed a the stunned look on Narcissa's face as she heard him. She opened and closed her mouth several times.

"How does this effect me? I mean I am apparently already married to him and will need to see him as soon as possible." Narcissa replied once she got her head wrapped around the fact that her husband was betrothed to the Shogun's granddaughter. 'Damn that is going to be strange.' Narcissa thought as she sat there trying to figure out what to do now.

"It effects you in that you have to go through the Shogun to see him currently as they have guardianship along with his current family." Bloodclaw replied in a matter of fact tone. "If you would like I can send a letter to him and see what they say. I will also explain how this has come to be." He finished after a second of thought.

"That would be most appreciated Account Manager Bloodclaw." Narcissa replied as she stood up to leave.

Meanwhile back at the Ministry of Magic, Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge were sitting down in Cornelius's office to discuss what had just occurred. Neither had said a word as the walked from the Wizerngamont Chambers to the office. Cornelius was fidgeting nervously as he really did not want to be seen with Dumbledore, however, he was still the Chief Warlock and held a massive amount of power.

"Now Albus, what are we going to do about Mr. Potter. We can not take away his titles nor money because of the muggle queen." Cornelius complained nervously.

"Calm yourself Cornelius, I am sure that we will get young Harry back under our control here in England soon enough. Although, we may have to resort to some trickery to get it done." Albus said in a calm voice, which did not show the maelstrom of anger raging beneath the surface. He could not believe what Amelia had done in court today and wanted to know how she found out. He needed to get to Gringotts and see what was going on there and hopefully stop anything else going wrong as well as get Minerva alone so he could take care of that problem as well. He was so caught up in his thoughts he had missed what Cornelius was saying and was stunned to see the man barrel out of his office with a parchment in his hand. Figuring he would eventually hear about it he left the office and headed towards Gringotts to settle things with Clawhook about the Potter vaults.

Upon arriving at Gringotts Albus strolled into the bank as if he owned the place only to find his way blocked by several goblin guards. They would not let him pass any further into the bank and this caused him to pause and frown a moment.

"|What is the meaning of this goblin? I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I have a right to enter this bank to handle personal and family business." Albus growled out in confusion and anger.

"Mind your tongue Wizard. We at Gringotts know who you are and also know what you have done. As such you are hereby notified that your accounts are frozen until further notice and you are persona non grata here. Failure to leave immediately will result in you being held over for the goblin council to deliberate you crimes." A richly dressed goblin said with a nasty smile on his face. Albus was stunned to his core. He had not heard anything from Clawhook about this and wondered if the goblin was in fact still alive. Seeing that he had no recourse in this manner he immediately turned about and left the bank as quickly as he could while looking dignified. The only problem was that the bank lobby was full of customers at the time so his shame was compounded greatly. Stepping onto the steps of Gringotts he turned in place and apparated away to Hogwarts. He had wanted to wait a bit for Minerva to calm down before confronting her and hoped that he would not run into her. Luckily he had not released the deputy Headmasters wards to her control when he hired her. Stepping inside of Hogwarts he noted the chaos that was reigning around the school. He grabbed the first prefect he could find.

"What is the meaning of all this chaos?" Albus asked in a grandfatherly tone.

"Su-Susan Bones is missing Headmaster, no one has seen her since shortly after her final exam." The Prefect said in a concerned voice. This set Albus back a bit and he nodded his head.

"Very well continue the search and let me know what you find." Albus responded as he reached out to the wards to see if he could feel her. When he got no response he growled inwardly as he ran to his office. Upon reaching his office he immediately took out a parchment and waved his wand over it. As the castle came alive on the parchment he asked to see the location of Susan Bones only to find she was no longer on the grounds. In frustration he swept everything off his desk and slumped down in his chair. There he sat for the rest of the day while waiting for some news from the staff about Ms Bones while trying to formulate a reasonable plan to bring everything back under his control. He need young Harry here so that he could manipulate him to dying at the right time. A knock on his door startled him from his thoughts as the door started to open.

"Come!" he barked out, to find Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Snape entering the office.

"Albus we have searched everywhere and not found Ms. Bones. All of her things are still in the dormitory. I am just so worried about her. I think we should notify her aunt immediately." Pomona Sprout said as she fell into one of the seats in front of Albus's desk.

Susan Bones for her part was very confused to find herself standing in front of her aunt, Professor McGonagall, Tonks and a woman that looked a lot like Tonks. She tried to ask what was going on, however, her mouth just kept opening and closing while her brain tried to catch up with the rest of her.

"Hello Susan, I am sorry about the way you were brought home. However, several things have come to light that we must act on immediately and your safety is of the utmost importance to me. First, I am sure that you know Tonks here and well as Professor McGonagall from school. This is Tonks's mother Andromeda Tonks nee Black." Amelia stated.

"Hello Mrs. Tonks." Susan greeted the woman politely in a confused tone.

"Susan I hate to tell you this, however, it appears that your father and Sirius Black penned a betrothal contract between yourself and Harry Potter. It was signed when you were both still babies and there is no way out of it. Unfortunately, that is not the only problem we are facing here. You see, not only are you betrothed to Mr. Potter, but so am I because of an old betrothal contract that was made between the heir to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black and Myself." Amelia explained before Susan's eyes rolled up in the back of her head and feinted.

"Well she took that well." Andromeda said dryly, causing all the women to snicker at the levity of the comment.

"Yes well we still need to finish this discussion and get ready to leave Great Britain." Amelia replied in a sad tone.

"What do you mean leave Great Britain?" Minerva asked with an edge to her voice.

"Minerva, there are a few things you need to know. First, I have not been completely honest with people in the last couple of months since we found out Sirius was innocent. Secondly, in order to see your grandson you are going to have to come with us. He is no longer here and to be honest until I have an oath from you to never reveal where he is I can not let you leave." Amelia explained. "Also I am sure that you do not want to be here for what is about to happen to 'dear Albus'." Amelia finished as she pulled out her wand and woke her niece up.

"Auntie, I had the strangest dream. You told me that you and I were both betrothed to Harry Potter." Susan said in a weary voice.

"I am sorry Susan but that was no dream. We are both indeed betrothed to Harry Potter." Amelia explained as all the women watched the young girl.

"O K. and just how are we supposed to marry the same person? I mean I thought multiple marriages were not legal anymore." Susan asked in confusion as she tried to wrap her brain around this problem.

"Well, he is the head of several families and as your contract is a line continuation contract the Ministry can not interfere with it. That being said, as Mr. Potter is the head of several families he falls into a separate category with concerns to marriage. Besides we are not going to be living here much longer." Amelia explained slowly.

"WHAT?! But what about Hanna and my other friends?" Susan asked in anger and denial.

"I am sorry Susan, but our betrothed will probably not be returning here any time soon. So we must naturally go to him. In fact I have a meeting set up with his guardians." Amelia explained.

"OK, so why are they here?" Susan asked pointing at the other women.

"Nymphadora..." Andromeda started.

"Don't call my Nymphadora." Tonks growled.

"and I are here as a result of a contract I had with my Aunt Walburga when my husband was injured in the last war. Unfortunately, I was unable to pay all of it and as a result Nymphadora is to become Lord Black's Concubine." Andromeda explained as if Tonks had not said anything causing said woman to growl low in her throat.

"Um, is that even legal?" Susan asked.

"Unfortunately, it is old family magic and the Ministry can do nothing about it. As such yes it is legal." Amelia explained. "A shame too, as Tonks was actually excelling in Aurora School." Susan just nodded her head and leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes as she tried to digest all the news, before she remembered that Professor McGonagall was also here.

"Um please tell me that Professor McGonagall is not a concubine or betrothed to Harry." Susan said in a timid voice causing the others to laugh out.

"No my dear, I am not. I am, however, Harry's maternal grandmother." Minerva explained with a smile on her face. This proved to be to much for Susan as she once again feinted.

"I say we just let her sleep while we discuss how to handle the problem with Dumbledore." Amelia said before anyone tried to wake Susan up again.

"Oh I think that is a wonderful Idea. Especially since he is still standing and breathing." Minerva growled out causing the Tonks women to take pause and flinch.

"Yes well, seeings how he is the Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump, he is effectively untouchable. However, I have allowed certain fact to be released through the Daily Profit that will slowly but surely cause him to lose face with the Wizarding world. While that is going on we will not be here. Of course the first news release will be tomorrow morning. We should be on our way out of he country just after the paper releases. You are going to need a passport Minerva as we are traveling the muggle way to avoid anyone in the magical world from knowing where we have gone." Amelia explained as she pulled hers out to show Minerva.

"Why do I need that?" Minerva asked in confusion.

"First your oath Minerva." Andromeda replied a bit forcefully. This caused Minerva to sit back in surprise at the tone.

"Very well, I, Minerva Grace McGonagall, do hereby swear on my life and magic to not reveal the whereabouts of Harry Potter to anyone without his permission." Minerva said as a golden light surrounded her and settled into her skin. The three women all nodded their heads and smiled.

"The reason you need a muggle passport is because Harry is in Japan and living under a new name. He is now known as Oda Hirohito the Heir to the Oda clan and betrothed to Tokugawa Aoi, Heiress to the Shogun of Japan." Amelia explained.

"Dear Merlin, Kimiko and Lily made a betrothal contract while Kimiko was getting her Mastery." Minerva gasped out in surprise. To which both Amelia and Andromeda both nodded their heads. "If Albus tries anything with Harry, he will cause an international incident with a major magical power." She finished as she tried to calm her nerves down. The women discussed several plans the rest of the night after Minerva sent to Gringotts for a proper passport.

 _ **Sirius Black Innocent of betraying Lord and Lady Potter 11 years ago.**_

 _ **By Rita Skeeter.**_

 _ **Yes my dear readers it is true. Sirius Black was not the one responsible for the betrayal and death of Lord and Lady Potter on October 31, 1981. it was found that in fact Order of Merlin, Third class winner Peter Pettigrew was in actuality the secret keeper. That being said it was revealed that Chief Warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in fact knew of this and reported that Sirius was the secret keeper back in 1981. Inquiring minds want to know why the Chief Warlock would send an innocent man to Azkaban. Well my readers, I have come into evidence that the reason behind this is actually a result of Lone theft. You see my dear readers Lily Potter was not a muggleborn witch, but in fact a Pureblod witch who was the daughter of Lord Edward McGonagall and Lady Minerva McGonagall. As such not only is Sirius Black guilty of Live theft with the aid of Albus Dumbledore, but also performed a Black family ritual to cause the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter to be born with two fathers.**_

 _ **But how is it that Lily Potter was even considered a muggleborn if she was the daughter of renown transfiguration Mistress Minerva McGonagall. And why did she not raise Lily Potter herself. The answer my friends is that upon her birth Albus Dumbledore told Lady McGonagall that her child was stillborn this was revealed yesterday during an emergency meeting of the Wizengamont trial of Sirius Orion Black. Also revealed was that Lily Potter was forced into a contract that could have forced her to marry her own son had she survived that night. That's right my loyal readers Albus Dumbledore forced Lily Potter into a betrothal contract with Lord Potter, not James Potter. As such we must ask ourselves what is Albus Dumbledore planning for those students under his direction as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and are there some muggleborn witches and wizards that are in fact Purbloods. So many families were lost during the war with He-who-must-not-be-named. Inquiring minds want to know and as such I will do everything I cam to find out the truth behind all of this.**_

 _ **More on Sirius Black on Page three**_

 _ **More on Albus Dumbledore on page six.**_

Albus Dumbledore was beyond angry as he read the morning paper. As he looked up he could see all the children's face mounted with apprehension and distrust. Many of them were talking as others rushed out of the great hall to owl their parents. He knew it was hopeless to do anything and figured it would all settle down after a while. He was therefore surprised when the Minister and several Aurors entered the great hall and marched up towards the head table. He looked to see if Amelia was with them, but unfortunately , did not see her. As he stood he was surprised to see the look of disdain and anger in Rufus Scrimgorge's face.

"Headmaster, I am afraid that we have a serious problem that you will need to come with us about." Cornelius said in a booming voice. This caused all talking to stop as every eye was upon the group.

"Of Course, I am always happy to help the ministry." Albus replied as he stood up. "Shall we take this to my office?"

"Yes of course, however, I would also like Susan Bones to join us." Cornelius replied with an affable smile on his face.

"I am afraid that Miss Bones is currently not here Cornelius." Albus replied with a frown on his face.

"Go to Amelia's house immediately, and gather both her and her niece." Cornelius barked out.

"Minister, we already tried to find Amelia's house with no success." One of the Aurors replied.

"Does anyone know where Madam Bones Lives?" Cornelius barked out while he fiddle with his ever present green bowler. Everyone looked at Hanna Abbot who just shock her head.

"I can't remember for some reason." Hanna replied with a confused look on her face.

"No!" Albus yelled out. He had lost one of the pieces to bring Amelia down and did not even think about it. "She has hidden her family under a Fidelus charm."


	11. Surprise Betrothals and Hiro's Response

**Hey all sorry it took so long, however, I have spent some time in the hospital due to broken ribs and I have been working on my book rather heavily so that it is not full of stupid mistakes before I send it off to the publisher. Plus another story popped in my head and was causing major issues for this one. This was a really difficult chapter to write hopefully you like it. I have not abandoned the story just a slow work in progress especially with the way this one is going.**

 **First let me thank the reviewers for your kind words. We write for pleasure, however, it is always nice to hear that others like what we have written. To those of you who think this is just another harem fic, well , that is not exactly true. There are many issues with the idea of a harem fic as well as the different personalities of the characters. So please do not lump all harem fics in one basket and take an honest look at them. I am also very pleased with the amount of followers this story has drawn and hope that, I continue to make you happy with my meager gift of gab.**

" **Ky?"**

" **Yes?"**

" **What are you doing now?"**

" **I was talking to the audience."**

" **Why?"**

" **Because they are the ones reading this story."**

" **You really are an idiot. They don't care about the platitudes you lay before their very feet. They want the story, so get on with it."**

" **You know you are a right bitch."**

 **|"WHAT?!"**

" **Crap, gotta go guys please read and review. Oh and Harry Potter and the other canon characters belong to J.K. Rowling unfortunately."**

"" **Japanese ""**

" **English "**

 **Surprise Betrothals and Hiro's Response**

Amelia Bones was confused and worried. Upon arrival Japan they had immediately gone to the Diet to speak with a representative of the Oda clan and where kept waiting for several hours before someone came and retrieved them. They then spent the next hour being transported to a private compound out in the middle of nowhere and were told that someone would be with them within the next couple of days. They had not spoken to anyone since except their small group. They had a hard time speaking with the servants in the house as none of them spoke any Japanese. Amelia was just about to go and find her niece to see how she was doing when she heard someone knock lightly on the door frame to her room.

"Come in." She called out as she sat up straighter.

"Greeting Madam Bones. I am to bring you to meet with Lady Tokugawa and Lady Oda." The woman replied in heavily accented English. Amelia nodded her head and stood to follow the woman. Upon entering a medium sized room she found two women kneeling regally at the head of the room upon a small platform facing the open door. She noted that the others in her party were also there looking confused.

"Please knell or sit on the floor and we shall discuss what it is you are here for." Replied one of the woman in a stiff manner. "now what is it that brought you to our shores?" the woman asked.

"We are here to meet our betrothed. Recently we have found out that myself and my niece are betrothed to Harry Potter to future Lord Black. I had thought I was betrothed to Sirius Black before, however, recently we found that he is sterile and as such the betrothal contract passes to his son. In this case Harry Potter. Ruing this time I also found out that my brother and Sirius Black made a contract between Harry and my niece. Unfortunately, there is no way out of the contract and it can not be pushed down upon his heirs. As such we came here to avoid several problems and to meet with our betrothed and get to know him.. Amelia replied with a frown on her face.

"I have come to fulfill a contract between myself and the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. My daughter is to be Mr. Potters concubine as a result of my failure to finish paying off the debt I owed to them from when I borrowed money to by medicine and things for my deceased husband. I had tried to get my cousin to declare the contract void before the due date unfortunately, I was unable to do so as he is not able to take up the head of house duties. As such we have come here to speak Mr. Potter." Andromeda explained quietly with her head bowed slightly in disgrace.

"And why are you here Professor McGonagall? I am sure that this will be most enlightening." the other woman asked with contempt in her voice.

"I am here to see my grandson. I just found out that Lily was my daughter and I need to be part of his life." Minerva replied with tears in her eyes.

"WHAT?! You need to be in his life after the way you treated him in his first year at Hogwarts? You who told me that I needed to make sure I treated all students with respect and listen to their concerns ignored his concerns throughout the year. You allowed bigots to harass him throughout the year and allowed other professors to abuse him as well, and now you want to be in his life. What gives you the idea that I would even allow you to meet him? The only time you favored him was when you got him on the quiditch team so you could win the blasted quiditch cup." Growled out Kimiko Tokugawa to the horror of all the women present except her friend Akane.

"I am deeply ashamed of my actions and wish to make up for them. I should have listen to Harry before and there is nothing I can say to make up for it except that we were informed to not interfer in the daily activities of the students unless the life was in danger." Minerva replied with tears streaming down her face. She looked haggard and older then before.

"How dare you speak to Professor McGonagall like that. I don't care what you think she is one of the best professors at Hogwarts." Yelled Susan as she stood up and stared the two women before her.

"Sit down child and learn proper manners. This is not England and we are not someone you can push around. Professor McGonagall failed her charge as the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts and she knows it. I am surprised that you would even defend her as I know that you were witness to the same bigotry directed at my son." Akane said in a firm tone causing most of the women to flinch. "Just be lucky we are here for this interview and not our husbands or the Shogun. They have a few bones to pick with several people in England right now." She finished as she turned her attention back to Minerva. "I will tell you this Professor McGonagall, my son is very angry at you for you lack of professionalism and disregard to all the abuse laid at his feet in your school. If he forgives you, you will be very lucky. It took us three years before he would even allow us to touch him in a loving manner. And almost he entire five years before he would really open up to us about his feelings. Currently he is dealing with another of your past students and it is not going as well as we hoped. She has been told on several occasions to mind her own business." Akane informed Minerva.

"I don't understand Harry has only been gone for a year. I don't think we are talking about the same person." Susan said in confusion.

"Child we had him in a time regression field for a full ten months until the school years started this past April. While under the spell he spent 6 months inside for every month outside. That is how he spent 5 years here before April this year." Akane explained to the stunned looks of most of the women.

"Then he is five years older then me now?" Susan asked in confusion.

"No, he aged at the same rate as the outside world. The time dilation is just a spell created for training purposes here in Japan. The spell does not effect the body in that same way as normal aging does. As such it is used in a school setting a lot especially for those students who wish to attend regular schools during the normal school year and can spend time at magical schools during their breaks. This is an option many first generation witches and wizards can take." Kimiko explained patiently.

"What are first generation...?" Andromeda asked.

"You would call them muggleborns. We here in Japan do not use the term as it is a bit derogatory. This is one of the things you will need to accept living here in Japan. However, I am unsure how my son will accept this situation as he is not very fond of British magical society at this point and time. He has even voiced his concerns with his upcoming ascension." Akane explained quietly.

"Ascension?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, he has to travel back to England the year after next to meet with the Queen to take over his title of the Duke of Northumbria. Of course he will have to use his metamorphose abilities to change a few things about his appearance, but that should be no problem." Akane explained with a viscous smile on her face.

"He has a non magical title as well?" Minerva asked in disbelief. "And we left him with those muggles." She finished.

Meanwhile at Kaichi Gakuren a very nervous Hermione Granger stood outside the main doors waiting for her oldest friend to appear. She had decided that today she would finally confront him on their floundering friendship and determine where they were headed.

"Hiro, I really need to talk to you. It is very important." Hermione called up and she stepped in front of him.

"What can I do for you Hermione?" Hiro asked quietly.

"I need to know what is going on between us. Are we still friends or have you decided to avoid me?" She asked with a quiver in her voice.

"To be honest Hermione, I am not really sure. You still seem to think that you can control what I say and do at times and to be quite honest with you I hate that. I am my own person and make my own decisions. If you can not learn to accept that then there is nothing for us to bond over. I am still not comfortable with you yet and even though we have spent the last several months here around each other I need more time." Hiro explained as he looked at her carefully. "I will tell you that you and I will never be more then friends if at all."

"I understand, I guess I tried to hard. I noticed that you avoid me quite a lot this term and had hoped that I could mend our friendship. I guess I will see how things go from now on." She said with tears streaming down her face. Hiro was conflicted with what to do as he really did not want to hurt her feeling, however, he could not figure out what to do about her when Aoi walked up and hugged her.

"Everything will work itself out Hermione-Chan. You just need to give it time. You still have the rest of the school year to work this out between the two of you and I am sure the two of you will come to an agreement that is beneficial for both of you." Aoi explained before kissing her lightly on the forehead. Hermione nodded her head before she ran off to find her parents. "Hiro my love you really should give the girl a better chance." She said as she watched Hermione run off.

"Why, she is annoying and drives me up a wall when I do not pander to her whims." Hiro asked in a annoyed tone.

"Because she is really trying to be your friend. She just does not understand our ways. And she really does love you." Aoi replied with a smile on her face.

"I suppose, I will think about it during break. Now I have to get ready because Ken and the guys want to go celebrate before we go home." Hiro said as he noticed hid two constant guards approaching quickly.

"Young master you are requested at the Oda clan compound immediately." Sia says as she bows to him. Hiro nods his head while frowning slightly before following his two guards. This was the first time he had been summoned back home since leaving the compound with his family to become betrothed to Aoi.

Arriving home Hiro was stunned to find both his father and Lord Tokugawa standing on the steps in front of his house dressed very formally. A quizzical look from Hiro received nothing but shakes of their heads with strained smiles.

"Greetings Lord Tokugawa, father. To what do I owe the pleasure of your greeting?": Hiro asked as he bowed to both men.

"Greeting my son, it is good you are home. However, circumstances dictate that we make haste in preparing you to meet with your mothers and their guests. Please do not ask any questions yet and hurry along and get dressed." Lord Oda replied with a smile on his face as he bowed slight at the shoulders to his son. Lord Tokugawa just nodded his head in a bow before turning away to enter the house. Hiro looked at his two guards who just shrugged their shouldes before he followed them along to the bath house and stripped down before sitting on the wooden stool. Before he could do anything Sia grabbed the shower head while Midori grabbed the spunge and soap before lathering it up and began to wash her young Lord. Once the bath was complete he was dressed in a formal kimono with his hair pulled into a pony tail before he was led to the meeting hall of the house. As he entered the room he stopped dad in his tracks upon seeing Professor McGonagall.

""What is she doing here?"" Hiro asked in concern and a little fear. ""I will not go back to that school and be forced to deal with their bigoted beliefs again. I would rather die."" he finished quickly.

"Hiro please we must use english as they do not speak our language." Akane replied with a smile on her face.

""I see no reason why I should respect their wishes, when they refused to respect mine while I was student in their school."" Hiro replied with a disdainful look in his eyes as he stared at the women.

"Never the less my son, you will respect my will and our clan as well as that of your future wife's clan." Lord Oda replied sharply.

"My apologize father, I meant do disrespect to our caln nor to that of the Tokugawa Clan." Hiro replied in a contrite tone as he fell to his knees and slammed his head to the floor in front of him. This caused the Amelia and the rest of the to gasp in shock at the actions and the sound made when the young man slammed his head to the floor.

"Come sit beside me my son." Lady Oda said with a sad smile on her face. She knew this was not going to easy for her son and hoped that he managed to maintain his anger throughout the entire meeting.

"I am sorry to ask, but who is this young man and why is he here?" Amelia asked with as much respect as she could muster.

"Allow me to introduce my son Oda Hirohito, formerly known to you as Harry James Potter." Lord Oda replied in a firm tone to the gasps of the other women. Susan was stunned that the boy before her was the boy-who-lived. He looked nothing like she remembered and to be honest he was more something she just could not place it at the moment. Minerva had tears streaming down her face as she could not see anything but Lily's eyes on a foreign looking face. All the women noted the lack of scar on his forehead when they were informed of the identity of the boy.

"That is not possible, he does not have the scar and he is most definitely not English." Andromeda gasped out.

"Of course he does not look English he went through a rebirth ritual along with a blood adoption ritual as well." Lord Tokugawa replied with a frown. "Did you expect us to bring him here and not properly adopt him?" He questioned as he stared the woman in the eyes in anger.

"But that is dark magic." Amelia declared only to gasp as she found two swords at her throat. She did not even bother to move or look at who held the swords at her throat.

""Sia, Midori stand down. My parents will deal with these gaijin."" Hiro barked out in anger.

""Yes young master."" Both girls barked out as the resheathed their swords.

"Hiro." Lord Tokugawa said in a firm tone.

"I am sorry father." Hiro replied with another now of his head. Greetings Professor McGonagall and to the rest of you. I am sorry, but I do not know your names. I also apologize for not speaking in English when I first entered." He finished as he bowed contritely to each woman.

"Thank you Harry, however, I am no longer a professor at Hogwarts." Minerva replied with a sad smile on her face as tears streamed down her face.

"My name is Oda Hirohito, heir to the Oda clan and future consort to the Tokugawa shogunate. Unfortunately, I am also heir to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin as well as the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell. I would request that you use my proper name from here on out." Hiro replied in a growl as he attempted to reign in his anger.

"I apologize Hirohito, I meant no offense." Minerva replied as she attempted to hold back more tears.

"Now that that is out of the way, maybe we can get down to business. First lets start with you Madam Bones." Lord Tokugawa replied.

"Yes, umm well I have recently been made aware that there is a betrothal contract between myself and Heir Black. As such I have had the contract looked through completely by the goblins at Gringotts and they said there is no way out of he contract without the loss of our magic and lives." Amelia said with a frown on her face. Just as Lord Oda was about to open up with a scathing remark a loud thump was heard as the table vibrated from the impact of Hiro's head as he moaned in anger.

"Am I to understand that my future son-in-law is betrothed to you Madam Bones. And the not only is there a contract but that there is no way out of it?" Lord Tokugawa asked in anger.

"Yes My Lord." Amelia replied.

""This is great, I am rescued from these idiots and finally free and now they find a way to saddle me with this woman in a way to drag me back to their country. I would rather die then be forced to live there again. Much less marry someone that is at least thirty years older then me. Please tell me that this is all a joke so I can start laughing now."" Hiro replied in a groan as he kept his head on the table.

""This is no joke my son. I am sorry, however, it appears that this is in fact the truth. These type of betrothal contracts are still in use in England and quite legal. However, you will not be forced to move back to England, they will just have to live here."" Lord Tokugawa replied in anger. Hiro turned his head to look at Lord Tokugawa in disbelief before looked at Kimiko and his parents who all had the same look of anger on their face. He noted that Kimiko and Akane also had a look of sadness.

""Lady Tokugawa and I have been discussing it with them for several hours already and this is not the only surprise that they have for you. Let us move through this and we will talk after this is all done please my son."" Akane replied in a hushed tone. Hiro nodded his head and sat back up before looking at the woman he was betrothed to. While she was beautiful he just could not fathom being married to her nor the feel anything towards her. "I apologize for the disturbance, however, this is a shock to Hiro and he is not very happy to be forced to marry anyone. Much less someone from a country that wishes for his return." Akane said to Amelia.

"I understand, we had to sneak out of England in order to protect ourselves from being trapped by the British Wizarding community. As it is we have no home to go back to right now as all our homes are locked down for protection and many we seek to capture us and return us with Hirohito." Amelia replied.

"I do not see that happening as they will be hard pressed to track down Hiro at all. And to try and kidnap him would be very bad for them and the ICW. We do not hold to interference with our citizens lightly. You being betrothed to Hiro will allow you and your niece protection from the British" Lord Tokugawa replied firmly as he ran his hand on the back of Hiro in a comforting way.

"Well that is nice, however, my niece is also betrothed to Hirohito as well with a line continuation contract so that the Bones name will continue on." Amelia replied with a nod of her head. This caused Hiro to snap his head to the indicated girl next to her. He frowned as he looked upon her and could not figure out why she seemed familiar.

"Do I know you?" He asked Susan in confusion.

"Yes, we went to Hogwarts together for our first year. I tried to talk to you several times, however, Ronald Weasley would not let us get near you for some reason. He told us you did not want to have anything to do with the people in my house. Actually he told the to pretty much everyone they tried to approach you and well we never found you without him and Granger around you."Susan replied with her head bowed in sadness. She knew she had to marry him and did not like the idea of marrying someone that did not have at least some feelings towards her.

"I am sorry about all this, I just...well it has been a long time since I was there to me. I am sure that with our ages that by time we have to get marry in 7 or 8 years we will get along famously." Hiro told her in a kind and soft voice.

"Well as far as the time goes you have until your are fourteen Heir Oda." Amelia replied with a little frown on her face.

"WHAT?!" growled out Hiro's parents in unison.

"What do you mean he has until he is fourteen?" Lord Tokugawa asked in disdain.

"It is the way the betrothal contracts are written I am afraid." Amelia replied in a regretful tone. Hiro just sat there stunned about the revelation and could not for the life of him make his voice or mouth work.

"I think it is best we just get through this for now. I am afriad Heir Black that I am only here to compound your pain today. Because of a contract I signed with my deranged aunt I was unaware of a small claus that basically make my daughter your concubine for life." Andromeda said hesitantly.

"You have got to be kidding me." Hiro growled. ""These people are out of the mind. I am so glad I escpaed that miserable country before any more of this could be forced down my throat. Are these people out of the ever loving mind. I mean really is it so hard for them to act like common decent folk that they would not sell there own daughters into slavery or what not. I can not do this anymore, Next you will be telling me that Professor McGonagall is my slave or something. This is just ridiculous."" Hiro spat out so quickly that his own parents could barely keep up with his rant.

"No Hiro, Madam McGonagall is your grandmother. Apparently she just found out about her daughter, your mother, Lily. And please speak English. It is only respectful with the company we have before us." Akane said in a firm tone. This caused Minerva to flinch as she knew Hiro was cursing about something. The other women were not doing as well as she was either. Susan was crying heavily as her aunt held her and looked at Hiro in anger from the way her niece was feeling.

"This is not my fault so don't lookat me like that. I am just hearing about this today so any hard feelings you should have should be for the idiots who made these contracts." Hiro told Amelia before he turned to Andromeda. "As far as you Madam, I am not sure how to respond to this. Is there a way I can cancel this so call contract so that at least one of the people here will not be forced upon me like so slave?" Hiro asked Andromeda.

"No, I am sorry to say that the only way this could have been voiced is if you had been Lord Black two months ago." Andromeda said with tears in her eyes. Nymphadora herself had her head down towards the table unable to look at the young man to her right as she could feel his anger and disdain for what was going on.

"That is just great. I am sorry that you all are forced to be with me, however, I will never live in that country again. I would rather die before I am forced to do that again. As far as marry you two, her I can understand. You are old enough to be my mother and I find that just...just...I do know what to say. And I am not even sure how to feel about the woman that ignored me unless it had to do with quidditch at Hogwarts. How you are my grandmother is beyond me, but if you think I am going to just roll over and forgive you for everything... just don't. Father please excuse me as I really need to clear my head." Hiro informed everyone before he turned to his father who nodded his head. Hiro stood and bowed to everyone before leaving the room and running off.

"What are we going to do aunt Amelia he hates us and I do not think anything we do is going to change that." Susan said while crying.

"You misunderstand my child. My son does not hate any of you. He is just angry at the entire situation. He will come around eventually to accept you and your aunt as well as Nymphadora. I am afraid that it will take some time as he still suffers from the abuse at the hands of Lily's family. It has taken five years of intense counseling for him even to be this calm. I am not sure how to tell you to go about gaining his forgiveness Madam McGonagall, however, I will tell you do not push him. He was very hurt from your actions at that school." Kimiko explained to the woman. I think for now we should relax and get to know one another and talk about how we are going to deal with gaining Susan a place at school. Doe she have any knowledge about mundane subjects like science, math, social studies, history and languages?"

"No she does not. I am afraid that I did not allow her to go to muggle school as it was not proper for a pure blood to do so in our country. " Amelia replied with a frown on her face.


	12. Author's Note

Hey Everyone, I just thought I would drop everyone a note to let them know that I have not forgotten about the story, however, I have found quite a few errors that are driving me nuts right now. So I have purchased a grammar program to help me with the errors. Hopefully, this will help in the long run. I am going to go through all the chapters once again and edit/rewrite them to make it better and less convoluted. Please allow me some time to get this fixed as the story line became confusing even for me. I will attempt to make it better for all of us. Also, I am the learning coach for my granddaughter on online school with k12 so that takes up time as well.

Kyron


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, sorry this is not a new chapter as I am currently in the midst of writing a book for publishing as well as redoing a major portion of this story. I kinda lost the plot I originally planned for the story and ran into a major roadblock. as such I will be going over this one until I have finished it completely before reposting any of the chapters again. also having a problem with another story popping into my head it is not even ready to be put up nor will it be for a while until I have finished my book and Harry Leaves Britain.

I have and will always appreciate all the comments I have received for this story.


End file.
